Powerful
by mchurch1992
Summary: Elena Malfoy, younger sister of Draco Malfoy, is being hidden in Forks, Washington with the Cullen family because the Dark Lord wants her to be his wife and bear his future heirs. What happens when the Magical World of Harry Potter meets the Supernatural World in Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story I've ever created and would love feedback and possible future chapters. Elena will be the imprint of Embry Call. She is a witch and has magical abilities. She is stayin the with Cullen family because Carlisle is a family doctor to the Malfoy family over the last couple of generations. More history will be explain later on when Elena discusses her family with Embry, but until then let's enjoy Powerful. Btw, it's rated M for future chapters and for language since you can never be too careful lol. Would like to disclose, I do not own any characters or language from the books used in my story. They respectfully belong to JK Rowlings and Stephanie Meyer. The only character I own is Elena Malfoy and any future OC in my story. This will always be from Elena's POV (Point of View), so mostly first or third person, unless I specify in the story. The time frame will be based on Twilight's time frame so Voldemort will have been brought back after the war and is looking to start a new one (2005, so Draco will be 24-25 years old along with the Golden Trio while Elena is 15 going on 16).**

* * *

"But Draco, what will happen to you or our parents? I know I was a child during the second war, but Voldemort knows our family betrayed him in the end!" I bellowed as I flicked my wand to pack my clothes and belongings into my trunk.

Draco calmly walked further into my room as we heard mother frantically screaming at father and Carlisle to quickly come up with a plan to get me out of the estates before Voldemort is resurrected that night. "Elena, we love you and that's why we arehiding  
you away. Voldemort swore that once he returned that he would make you his wife and make you have his future heirs. I will not sit by and let him take you. The Golden Trio and I will make sure you are safe and hidden away from that monster. Iwant  
you safe and sound away from this chaos. I will send you owls or even send you a package the muggle way before I risk your safety." Draco said as he pulled me into a hug.

I hate the fact they are sending me away with my godparents Carlisle and EsmeCullen, but I know I will be safe surrounded by Vegetarian Vampires with abilities versus my ex Death Eater family. I sighed and nodded my head hugging him back signalingI  
understood. He pulled away just as Esme knocked on the open door. "We're ready to go." She said softly and walked away.

I looked up at Draco and started to get emotional which only made him stiffen up and avoid looking at me. "Please don't cry El. The war will be over before you know it. I'll be coming to bring you home once it's over, I swear." He said quietly as he startedto  
walk out of the room. "Draco stop!" I yelled as he the stopped and turned around. "I love you and I will miss you dearly." I said as I flicked my wand to have my trunk follow me downstairs to the foyer where everyone was waiting on us. "I loveyou  
too El. Just go have fun being a muggle." He said walking away towards his room to do whatever he needed to dto prepare for the war.

I slowly descended the stairs and stopped as I reached Esme and Carlisle. I shrunk my trunk and put it into my jeans pocket waiting for my next instructions. "My baby, I will miss you but this is for the best. Esme knows all your favorite meals and haseverything  
you need at their house for you to continue your studies privately. Please stay safe, I love you." Mother said crying as she brought me into a hug. My father wrapped his arms around us both and kissed my forehead.

We let go of each other and I grabbed Esme hand as we walked out the door heading towards my new temporary life as a muggle. The drive from the estate to the airport took approximately two hours, but the flight was such a bore and took even longer. Iglanced  
down at my wrist watch to see that it was the next morning in England as we touched downin Seattle, Washington. My family was in danger and I was stuck hiding away like some runaway prisoner. We got into their car and drove anothercouple ofhours  
to get to their gorgeous home.

"Welcome home Elena." Carlisle said which made me cry all over again for the possible losses in my near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Going to disclose and put a disclaimer again...I do not own any of the characters or some of the phrases from either Twilight or Harry Potter. I do own Elena however! My goal is to type a chapter every night before bed, but I'm a single mom with a two year old so sometimes I might forget or sometimes you might get an extra chapter if nap time is a success ;).**

* * *

After crying,I stared at their house in awe and wonder. It was no where like Malfoy Manor, but it was still elegant and beautiful. As I opened the car door, the front door was ripped open and a shorter girl with a pixie cut was standing the thedoorway  
smiling earto ear. I was tempted to pull out my wand, but I knew I couldn't risk exposing the wizarding world.

"Hi Elena! I'm Alice, and I know we are going to be the best of friends." Alice said running up to me to give me a warming hug. The moment she touched me was the moment I knew I was surrounded by vampires.

"Hi Alice. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home. That extends to all your family. I feel like I'm putting you all at risk." I stated tearing up a bit and forcing myself not to cry. Alice simply smiled and shook her head dismissingthe  
thought I was risking their lives. I heard the trunk pop open and saw my trunk laying there and groaned.

"Carlisle, do you think it's alright that I used my wand less magic to get my trunk to my room? Or should I try and drag it there without magic?" I questioned knowing that trunk was at least 200lbs with all my clothes and home schooling material. He smiledand  
shouted for someone named Emmett. I looked up to see this huge man appear from inside the house.

"You yelled Carlisle." Emmett said quirking an eyebrow at me as I stood a bit straighter and put an emotionless face on. "Yes. Could you please assist Elena by carrying her trunk to her bedroom?" He asked as Emmett started laughing. "Sure, but  
short stuff. I'm Emmett." He said extending his hand to me. A small smile graced my face as I shook his hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Elena Malfoy."

The rest of the family came outside and just stared at me. I closed off my mind since I could subconsciously feel someone trying to read my thoughts and another trying to manipulate my emotions. When I looked at the two knew boys to arrive they seemedshocked,  
so I presume they are the culprits. The blonde woman however reminded me of how mother walks in public. Just thinking about her made me wonder how they are doing.

"Ah there you all are. Elena, I'd like you to meet the rest of my children. This is Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. At school Rosalie and Jasper are twins that have the last name Hale, and the rest use the name Cullen. We were thinking of saying you are  
aHale since you look more like them then the rest of us. Is that alright with you?" Carlisle said and asked which floored me a tiny bit.

I wasn't prepared to lose my last name so I froze and just stared forward with my eyes glazing over. I didn't know what to think since all of this started happening. Carlisle looked to Edward to see if he heard the answer, and Edward looked at Carlislestumped  
since he couldn't hear anything from her. I sighed and said, "Sure why not. May I be dismissed now? I'm quite tired from our flight." Everyone looked at me like I grew two heads from how polite I sounded.

"Sure sweetie. I'll show you to your room so you can get some rest." Esme said, leading the way into the house and heading up a bunch of stairs. She stopped at a white oak door and opened it to reveal an exact replica of my old room. "Your brother helpedme  
design your room about six months ago knowing this was going to be hard for you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask any of us. Sleep well." She said closing the door to leave me with my thoughts.

I went to the bed and collapsed crying my eyes out. I knew leaving was going to be hard, but I'm broken. I have a new identity now, and I'm now Elena Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight or Harry Potter, only own the idea of Elena!**

* * *

I awoke to a knock on my door and it open in to reveal Emmett with my trunk. I rubbed my eyes, which I presumed to be blood shot. "Hey short stuff. Hope I'm not interrupting but here is your trunk. Where would you like it?" He asked carrying it into the  
room with a small smile of understanding. I sat up slowly and pointed to the bottom of my bed. He set it down and started to walk out when I said, "Wait. Please wait." He turned around and I sighed.

"I want to humbly apologize for the way I acted arriving here at your home." I said casting my eyes down to the floor as I realized how ashamed my parents would be of my behavior. Emmett turned around with a booming laugh. "Elena, you haven't done anything  
wrong so don't apologize. We understand you are going through a difficult change especially with culture, but we are all here for you." He said with a smile which made me feel a whole lot better. "Well I still feel like a bloody git." I said standing  
up and cracking my back.

He laughed again and said, "Well Miss Hale. That wasn't very lady like of you." It was my turn to laugh and realize that Draco was right and I needed to make the best of this situation and learn about juggles first hand. "Well, my brother said to adapt  
and learn the culture so I thought I read that doing that is now socially acceptable." I said tilting my head to the side and sticking my bottom lip out. Emmett froze and groaned out, "Don't do that look." Right after he said that, Alice and Rosalie  
ran into the room to find out what Emmett was complaining about. The moment they saw my face they giggled. "You could get away with murder if you keep looking like that." Rosalie laughed out as I broke into a smile. "That's my secret weapon! Father  
and Draco could never tell me no when I used it on them." I said feeling sad all over again.

"Awe. Don't be sad El. Rose and I were coming up to see if you wanted to go shopping with us and get a culture shock at the mall in Port Angeles." Alice said which made me squeal in delight. I hadn't been shopping in weeks and felt deprived. "Oh yes please.  
Show me all the fashionable things to wear that is acceptable while I'm here. I'm afraid I'm only allowed to wear business suits and dresses while at the manor because of my family's social standing." I said which made everyone drop their jaws. "What?  
Did I say something wrong?" I asked afraid that I've upset them in some way. "You don't own a pair of jeans?" Questioned Rosalie as Emmett ran to go start up his jeep for the trip. "What are jeans?" I asked, which I guess answered her question since  
I heard everyone in the house gasp.

"Time to get moving for sure then!" Alice exclaimed dragging me out of the room and towards the garage to Emmett's jeep. "But you didn't answer me." I stated which made Rose turn around from the front seat to explain in detail what jeans were. I ended  
up asking bunches of questions for the couple of hours we were in the jeep, but then I realized we stopped so I looked up to see this huge building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update last night. I had a sick baby :( I hate when he's sick. I'll do two updates today to make up for it, promise! Thank you to everyone who has sent in reviews and now following the story. It means a lot to me to know my creative outlet is actually being seen. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or Harry Potter characters, words, or phrases. I only own Elena!**

* * *

"So this is a mall? It's as big as the manor!" I exclaimed and questioned which made Emmett raise an eyebrow at my confession. "You live in a manor?" He asked which made me nod slowly at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Enough chit  
chat, let's go!" Alice yelled grabbing my hand pulling me out of the car and towards the entrance.

After about four hours of shopping, and a couple of grand down the drain, we were heading back towards Forks when my stomach growled. I blushed as everyone in the car laughed. "We forgot to feed you while we were out. Is there anything you'd like for  
dinner?" Emmett asked as we neared the house. I thought about it and wondered if Pinky would be able to stay in contact with me since her magic was undetectable. "Let me see if something works when we get home before I answer that question."

We all piled out of the car, and before Emmett took the bags out of the trunk I held up a hand. "Wait a minute. Let me see if this works first. PINKY!" I yelled and then we all heard a loud pop. I had tears come to my eyes as she had tears come to hers.  
"Little Miss! Pinky has missed you!" Pinky exclaimed running and clinging to my leg crying. I crouched down and hugged her properly.

"Before I freak out, what is Pinky?" Rose said sharply trying not to panick at the weird looking thing hugging her new sister. Pinky blinked up at Rose and gasped. "Pinky is so sorry Miss. Pinky has forgotten her manners. Pinky is a house elf. Oh Little  
Miss! Pinky must be punished for being so unmannered." Pinky said as she started to hit herself over her head with her tiny fists. I grabbed her hands and stopped her giggling at the expressions from the others. "Pinky, it's okay. We all forgive you.  
Can you tell me how everyone is doing?" I asked hopefully that she could help keep me informed of the war and my family.

"Master and Mistress are hiding in the muggle world as well so Pinky hasn't seen them. Little Master has been uncover with You-Know-Who and providing information to Mr. Potter." Pinky said as I teared up cursing Merlin for Draco to be so stupid. "Well  
Pinky, where are you staying then?" I asked thinking she was all alone. Pinky smiled and said, "Little Master was kind enough to allow Pinky to work at Hogwarts with other elves." I smiled and realized the entire Cullen family was standing in the  
garage confused beyond all reason. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry everyone. I'd like to introduce you to Pinky. She is my family's house elf. A house elf helps their family,or whoever they are bound to, clean and cook as well as be a nanny to  
children. Pinky, this is the Cullen family. They are vegetarian vampires that mother and father trust. This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Everyone this is Pinky." I stated all in one breath. Pinky timidly waved as  
everyone smiled and said hello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, words, or phrases. I only own Elena.**

* * *

"Is there something Little Miss needed from Pinky?" Pinky questioned timidly suddenly aware she was around vampires and not wizards. I blinked and snapped my fingers. "Yes, I totally forgot. Could you please make sure all the bags from the trunk make  
it to my room here in this house, and could you please make me my favorite meal?" I asked as Pinky jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes Little Miss! Right away!" Pinky exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and made sure all the bags went to my room.

Everyone stood there with their jaws slacked seeing that a tiny house elf could move all those bags with a snap of her finger. Emmett snapped out of it first and pouted. "Why did I have to carry your trunk to your room if Pinky could have just done that?"  
He asked which made everyone laugh. "It's because I didn't know if Pinky would still respond to my call. House elf magic can not be traced so no one will ever know where I'm at if she is with me." I said as we all headed inside to the dinning room.  
Pinky magically appeared with another pop startling everyone but me. "Little Miss, dinner will be ready within the hour." Pinky said as she disappeared with another pop.

"She's a speedy little thing isn't she?" Alice joked which made everyone laugh. "She is a great elf. She's been with the family since Harry Potter tricked father into freeing Dobby." I said which made Jasper freeze up. "House elves are slaves?" He asked  
which chilled the room a bit. I gulped at the look he was giving me but I firmly stood my ground. "House elves were treated like slaves before the end of the second war. After Harry defeated Voldemort, his friend Hermione Granger was about to pass  
a wizarding law to give rights to house elves. They are now provided with clothes, wages, days off, etc just like you and me. Pinky has never been mistreated by us. There are wizarding families out there that still do terrible things and treat them  
like possessions, but we treat Pinky like family." I said which defused the situation and Jasper smiled.

"We wish to get to know you before summer vacation is over so once we go to school no one will mess with you." Edward said which made me feel better that they care enough to get to know me and not just tell me how to act. We all sat down in the dinning  
room and started to discuss our lives. We lost track of time and heard to pop noise of Pinky. She placed a plate of Parmesan crusted chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables in front of me. Along with silverware and a goblet full  
of pumpkin juice. "Thank you Pinky. This looks wonderful." I said which made Pinky cry. "Tis nothing Little Miss." Pinky said As she apparated away. We all continued talking as I finished my food.

I helped Esme clean up my mess and went back to my room where Alice and Rose were waiting putting all my clothes away. We decided to give each other manicures before I went to bed. I laid there and thought how my life was going to change. I just didn't  
know if it was going to be a bad change or good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! First, I don't know if I ever really showed how to pronounce Elena's name, but it's (A-lawn-a). Weird I know but sounds pretty. Second, I will be going back into the work force mid September hopefully and not a stay at home mom anymore so stories may go from once a day to once every couple of days depending on energy. Last, I am doing a time skip of 7 months which will be the day Bella arrives at Forks High School. Elena will now understand more about the muggle world and is a bit rebellious with a potty mouth now. Sorry if that ruins her image.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twiligt characters, phrases, or words but I do own Elena.**

* * *

"BOO!" Screamed Emmett as I came around the corner heading into the garage for school. "Fuck Emmett!" I yelled grasping my chest as Esme yelled about language from somewhere in the house. "Sorry momma Esme!" I yelled as I glared at the dumb baffoon in  
front of me who was laughing at my almost heart attack. "Relax short stuff. You are fine." He laughed until Rose smacked him hard behind his head making him groan in discomfort. "Leave her be Em." She said as she smiled at me heading towards her car.

I laughed at his pain as I pulled out my iPod and headphones to listen to music on therapy to school. Everyone could hear Lose Control by Missy Elliot turn on. To stay out of trouble, Esme allowed me to start going to a dance studio near Forks and I was  
surprisingly good at non ballroom dances, which helped you join the dance team at school plus land a place in Nationals from your dance school. I also was allowed to join softball which helped with my aggression issues. I haven't been able to contact  
my family or Pinky in 4 months which frightened me.

I got out of the car once we pulled in and headed to my locker to get my things for school. I was top of the sophomore class with straight A's and in all AP courses. Most students stay clear of me since my last name is Hale and I sit with my sibling instead  
of others. All in all, I adjusted well to muggle life but missed my old life with my family. I grabbed my things and headed to AP Algebra and started to work on today's assignment before class started. Everyone started to fill in, and when the bell  
rang I looked up as I finished today's assignments. So when the teacher finished explaining today's assignment, I turned mine in and started working on tomorrow's assignments. I was glared at for being smart which didn't bug me.

People were so petty over who is so smart or so pretty that I've lost count on how many rumors there are of my family and I. We all did so well and were inhumanly beautiful. Well, more them then me. Going to lunch later on, all I heard at my table with  
my family was about some girl named Bella Swan. Edward was pissed and talking so fast and low that I didn't understand. I looked over at her table and saw her looking our way, so I smiled and waved at her trying to be civil. She smiled and waved back  
before looking back at her friends at her table.

"What was that?" Snapped Edward which made me glare at him. "What was what? She seems nice enough and I don't have friends so I tried being friendly." I stated which made him glare at me. Alice butted in smiling as she said, "Edward is just upset because  
she is his perfect mate, and her blood sings out to him. Don't let him upset you because he is refuses to acknowledge the future." He ran out of the cafeteria as fast as "humanly" possible when the bell rang. I laughed because that poor girl was stuck  
with him the rest of her life.

I headed to the gym at the end of the day for dance practice and ran into Bella as she headed to the office, knocking us both to the ground. "Oh my Merlin. I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and in a rush." I said helping her pick up her  
things and offered an apologetic smile. She smiled and slowly stood saying, "It's alright. I'm naturally clumsy so it could've been my fault. I'm Bella Swan. You are?" I smiled and stuck out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Elena Hale. I'm Jasper and  
Rosalie's younger sister. It's nice to meet you Bella. I hope we can be friends." She smiled and shook my hand saying likewise before stepping into the office.

I finally made it to dance practice and it went well enough. We all agreed to do our routine to Disco Inferno by 50 Cent. We also agreed on whitecrop tops, blackjazz shorts, black dance sneakers with dark makeup and our hair down in curls.  
We wanted to semi recreate the music video but not be so slutty while adding in tumbling and acrobatics. I went outside to see Rosalie waiting by her car for me. I ran up to the passenger side and got in for us to get home so I start on my wizarding  
education for the day. Professor Longbottom discretely sends me all my school work through his house elf Wilson. Wilson helps try to teach me as much as possible since he's been around since the professors father was going through Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I've had a sick baby boy for the past couple of days. Plus had some college work that needed to be done. I will try to get as many chapters as I can done in the next couple of weeks. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harrry Potter characters, words, or phrases. I do own Elena Malfoy.**

* * *

After I finished all my homework from Hogwarts and sent it back, I started on some work from school to make sure I was ahead in all my classes. I wasn't tired for some reason and that worried the household. I was tapping my pen on my desk as I read about  
the Civil War for AP American History. There was a knock at my door and then it opened. "Everything alright ma'am?" Jasper asked quietly as he sat on my head. I nodded my head and continued tapping my pen. "El, we are worried about you and I can tell  
something is wrong even without my powers." He said which made me sigh and bookmark my page.

"Have you ever worried about your family's safety and discussions on something really difficult?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "Hmm, what do you me?" He asked as I came over to the bed and sat with my back against the headboard. "My family sent  
me away because the Dark Lord was returning to take me as his wife and have me bare his future heirs. I feel like I'm being hidden away for nothing when I could draw him out and the war be over sooner with less deaths." I said putting my chin onto  
my knees.

Jasper paused and thought about what I said before saying, "that's how I felt when training Peter and Charlotte in the new born army. I saw them as family and didn't want them to get hurt so I sent them away one night and took the punishment for them  
leaving." I nodded my head as I teared up. I'm laughed a bit as I wiped my tears away. "I'm just scared I won't see my family again. I know I'm apart of your family now but I just want my mother, father, and Draco back in my life." He hugged me until  
I fell asleep.

Next morning I woke up and got ready for school like usual. I ended up seeing Bella in the hallway and walked up to greet her. "Hi Bella. How are you?" I asked as she smiled at me but her friends were shocked. "I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking Elena.  
Does your brother still hate me?" She asked pushing her hair behind her ear nervously. "Edward is just being prissy. He is out with Carlisle though today." I said smiling thinking I found I new friend. "Hey Hale, why are you talking to her and not  
us?" Asked Newton rudely which made me frown. "I talk to her because she treats me like a person unlike the others at this school. Lovely to see you Bella. Maybe we can chat after school." I said walking off quickly before my magic starts reacting.

School went by in a flash, and I walked outside to see Bella waiting at the steps. "Hey Bella, can I hang out with you at your place for a while?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled signaling to Alice I was going home with Bella. Jasper and Rosalie frowned  
in our direction while Alice and Emmett waved. I got into the truck and headed over to the Swan residence. No one knew but I was going to put a protective charm around her house to ward off any bad supernatural creatures with bad intentions. We talked  
and hung out for a while getting to know each other when her father came home. "Hi Charlie. This is Elena Hale. I hope it's alright that I invited her over to join us for dinner." Bella said as I waved from the table where our homework was. "No trouble  
at all. Hi Elena, I'm Chief Swan." He said sticking his hand out as I shook his hand I said, "nice to meet you sir. I'm Elena Hale. I'm Carlisle Cullen's adopted daughter, well one of them anyway." I flashed him my smile which made him relax that  
I was a model child instead of a trouble maker in this small town.

We all sat down for dinner, and as I was helping Bella wash dishes the doorbell rang. Charlie answered the door to reveal Carlisle. "Hi Chief Swan. I'm here to pick up Elena. I hope she was well behaved in your home." He said as Charlie smiled. "She was  
a perfect angel compared to most children her age. Elena, your father is here to pick you up!" He yelled as I grabbed my bag and thanked Bella and Charlie for letting me come over. We left their house and made it to ours in record time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the comments and reviews, or following my story! Means a lot to me. I'm goin to try and post twice tonight so we can speed the story along. I'm going to start doin the time gaps that are in the book where Bella and Edward start to interact which means we are one step closer to Elena and Embry meeting pre-shape shifter. Yay! Also, in some upcoming chapters, I will be switch POV to Lord Voldemort and to the Malfoy family meeting with the Phoenix of Order. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words, but I do own Elena.**

* * *

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Screamed Rosalie in my face which made me blink and tilt my head. I huffed and crossed my arms walking past her into the house, "Edward we need a family meeting, and Rosalie do that again and I will magically rip  
your throat out and dye your hair red!" She snapped her mouth shut and stormed past me to Emmett's arms. Edward had a deep frown on his face with Alice tapping her foot in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Whatever you have to say, Alice has probably said it." He mumbled as Alice huffed and looked to me for help. I sighed and sat on the couch which helped relax the situation especially with Jasper manipulating our emotions. "Esme I apologize for my language  
in advance. Firstoff, you're a jackass and she thinks she did something wrong. You know she hasn't so get your head out of your ass and talk to her. She is a very nice girl, and I feel like I can be good friends with her even though she wouldn't  
fit in with my wizarding society. Secondly, you better kiss the ground I walk on because I put a protective barrier around her house so no magical being could harm her or her father. Lastly, you should be lucky you found your soul mate. You could  
be like me and get no choice while being bid on like some animal. Once the war is over and I go home, father and Draco will begin interviewing and discussing my bride price and I get sent to the highest bidder. No love just business basically. Draco  
is lucky to have gotten to choose his bride since he is a male. I, however, do not get to know him until the contract is final and I kiss my life goodbye. So suck it up you pussy!" I said huffing at the end trying not to cry that he's wasting precious  
time to be a jackass.

Everyone froze hearing that last bit not knowing how to proceed with the talk. They lucked out when they heard pecking on the glass. I shot up and saw Fawkes the Phoenix that Headmaster McGonnagell uses even after Dumbledor's death. I opened the sliding  
glass door and he flew in to perch on the couch. I saw the scroll and grabbed it while strokinghis feathers. I choked back tears as I recognized my brother'shandwriting:  
 _Dearest Elena,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I regret to inform you that Voldemort has returned and he's tearing through Britian trying to find you. I also regret to inform you that he has killed mother and father. I'm in hiding with the Order of Phoenix and under Potter's protection at the moment since I have active information on the Death Eaters and your location. Please do not cry dearest one. I will make sure we are taken care of once the war is over with. I love you Elena and I miss you. Please do not write back out of security reasons. Fawkes has been instructed to stay the night with you and return to Britian in the morning._

 _Love,_

 _Draco Lucious Malfoy_

 __

Time froze and Edward must of heard my thoughts as I read it because he was the only one braced to catch me as I let out the first of many sobs. This dreadful, evil man destroyed my family besides my brother and that is why I never heard from them. My  
mother and father will never see me again, or see me graduate from Hogwarts. My mother will never go see me buy a wedding gown, and my father will not give me away on my wedding day. I didn't hear Edward explain what the letter said, but when I looked  
up Esme was torn on comforting me and wanting to wait until I asked since she is my mother here. I reached out to her and not even a second later I was in her arms sobbing and crying harder. "I want my parents back!" I screamed into her chest. Jasper  
looked physically pained and sick from the emotions coming off of me that he had to leave to hunt. I sobbed for hours until I fell asleep in Esme's arms. She took me to my room when the family started discussing plans.

"She can't even go to her parents funeral. How evil is this man Carlisle?" Rosalie asked which Carlisle sighed and signaled for everyone to sit as Esme walked back into the room shaking. "I can not say the man's name out loud since that apparently sends  
a signal out to him or something along those lines, which Lucious warned me about. He has now started three wars. He is able to split his soul into a horcrux which is an evil item with his soul that helps make his body immortal. During the first war,  
he split his soul 7 times and one of those times was into a boy named Harry Potter. During the second war, Harry defeated him by sacrificing himself and becoming the first to be the master of death for having the Deathly Hallows. The Deathly Hallows  
was the elder wand, the resurrection stone or the philospher's stone, and an invisibility cloak. That man is now back to create heirs with Elena. That's why she's in hiding here with us." He explained which made everyone growl at the thought of that  
man touching their daughter or sister. "How do you know Lucious though?" Asked Alice since she was the newest one with them along with Jasper. "I was touring Britian and the sun reflected off my skin by accident and it caught his eye as a child. He  
followed me and when I noticed him, all he did was ask questions and show me his magic. Since then, I've been friends with him and a private doctor to his family. I'm Elena's godfather technically." He said as they heard a heart wrenching sob from  
upstairs.

Esme took off along with Rosalie, as Jasper came back from hunting. Alice filled him in on everything and the Major came out. "Carlisle I will monitor her emotions until she seems okay enough to cope." He said as he walked upstairs to try and sooth Elena  
enough to sleep. Edward seemed deep in thought and the sighed. Alice bounced around with joy and said, "you won't regret your decision Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words. I do own Elena!**

* * *

A week had passed by and I finally felt sort of normal after the news of my parents death. War was nasty business and I decided to quit all my extra curriculars and focus on studying both muggle studies plus my wizarding studies. I decided to graduate  
early so I could try and help out in the war. Alice says I'll graduate early, but I will not make it to the war. Her vision or me was blurry though so I don't think she's right.

Bella and I were becoming closer when Edward decided to finally step in and tried being a gentleman. I told Bella I'd text her later and walked off towards Rosalie's car. "Hey Rose, is there a beach around here?" I asked which made everyone tense up.  
"Closest one is in La Push, and we aren't allowed there since we a vampires." She said once we all got in the car. "I'm not a vampire though so I could go." I said hotly as I crossed my arms raisingan eyebrow. Emmett laughed at the fact I was being  
a smart as which earned a smack behind his head from Rose.

"Fine El. If you want to go, I'll give you directions." Alice said kindly as I got the directions from her. Once we got home, I asked Emmett if I could borrow the jeep. He whined like a baby but agreed as long as I didn't scratch his baby. I grabbed the  
keys and took off to La Push Beach. About 40min later, I pulled up to the beach and saw no one was there. I pulled on a thicker jacket and started walking towards the cliffs at the end of the beach seeing there was some big rocks to sit on. I sat  
down and started to think about my life watching the waves in the distance when I heard some boys holler. I looked back towards the parking lot and saw three boys with long black hair and russet colored skin pushing each other around laughing. I smiled  
wishing I had friends like that and then focused on the waves again.

"Hey pale face! What you doing here?" Yelled the tallest boy who had a smile on his face. I cringed at the name thinking I wasn't that pale anymore. "I have a name, but I was here to relax and think. What's your name?" I said still looking at the waves.  
He smiled and said, "I'm Jacob Black. These guys are Quil Aterra and Embry Call." I nodded but didn't say anything until Embry asked, "Want to hang out with us miss?" I couldn't help but think that this guy had some manners unlike he other two. "Sure.  
By the way, I'm Elena Hale." I said which made Quil and Jacob freeze but they didn't question why I had Jasper and Rosalie's last name. "Nice to meet your acquaintance my lady." Embry said mock bowing at me which made me smile and laugh.

"You have a pretty smile El." Jacob said smiling at me as we all chilled on the rocks. "Please don't think I'm being rude, but I'm not from here. What ethnicity are you all?" I asked blushing which made them all laugh. "Awe look you all, she's blushing."  
Quil teased which made me blush even harder. Embry punched Quil's arm to try and get him to knock it off. "We are Native American. This land holds the Quileute Tribe which is known to have the descendants of wolves." Jacob said proudly which made  
me smile. "Where do you hail from pale face? You have a weird accent." Quil said which made Embry punch him again. I laughed and shook my head. "Born and raised in Wiltshire, England and went to a private school in Scotland until I was adopted by  
the Cullen family about a year ago." I said and then added, "I know they aren't allowed here, but I thought I was allowed since I'm not like them." Jacob and Quil nodded agreeing with what I said while Embry grabbed my hand smiling.

We ended up chatting and exchanging numbers so we could all text and talk to each other. I received a phone call around 7pm that it was time for me to come home for dinner and to do "homework," which was code that my Hogwarts material was dropped off  
for me again. I waved goodbye to the boys and got back home by 8'o clock. Esme greeted me with a smile that I returned which surprised her. "Why are you in such a good mood young lady?" She chastised while smiling at me. "I made some new friends today,  
and they actually treated me kindly like Bella does." I said as Esme placed a homemade Caesar salad in front of me. "I'm happy you are making friends El. Now eat up so we can start or your Hogwarts homework and get you ready for your OWLS." Esme said  
doing the dishes waiting for me to finish. Since tomorrow was Saturday, we ended up staying up a majority of the night finishing up 5th yearmaterial and started studying for my OWLS which were to take place Sunday morning when Headmistress McGonagell  
came to the house. I already had a letter ready for my brother that she said she would deliver to him during the new Order meeting.

I yawned and got ready for bed when I checked my phone to see a couple of missed texts from the guys and Bella.  
 _Bella: do you want to hang out Saturday afternoon? Some friends and I are heading to La Push and I don't want to be the only one going. You missed what happened at school today when you left before I did. Tyler's van slide on ice and towards my truck and myself. If Edward had not of been there I would have died. Thank him again for me please! I really want to know his secret on how he's okay._

 __

 _Jacob: I talked to my dad about what you said today, and he agrees that you are allowed at La Push since you aren't a Cold One. I never believed in those tales but he does so oh well. At least we get to hang out more. :)_

 __

 _Quil: hey pale face, text me back I'm bored!_

 __

 _Embry: Hey El (I hope it's okay I call you that), it was nice meeting you today. I don't know why you were so down when we first met, but I'm happy we were able to get you to smile. Jacob was right, you truly do have a pretty smile. I hope we can hang out soon!_

 __

I ended up messaging everyone back and told the guys I'd be at La Push beach tomorrow afternoon with Cheif Swan's daughter Bella. Jacob texted back he would be there for sure. I didn't hear back from Quil or Embry, so I decided to finally lay down and  
go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So I start my new job on the 12th of Sept. So I will try getting as many chapters as I can in. Hopefully before my start date, we will be at New Moon and Embry will imprint on Elena finally! Yes I know I just semi ruined it but there will be drama before that! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

I awoke to my phone buzzing on the night stand. I grabbed it as I wiped the sleep boogers out of my eyes to see I had a missed call from Bella. I called her back to find out she got the time wrong and they were heading to La Push in an hour. I sighed  
and told her I'd meet her at her house. I got up to see it was a chilly day again so I took a quick hot shower and blow dried my hair. I put my hair into a beanie and Bobbie pinned it in place. I put on white undergarments, socks, skinny jeans, thermal  
white shirt, with a black fleece hoodie. I put on my black ugh boots as well.

I checked the time to see I had about thirty minutes left before needing to be at Bella's house. I went down to the kitchen to grab an apple before I headed out only to be stopped by a smiling Alice. "Alice why are you so smiley?" I asked stepping around  
her to grab an apple taking a huge bite out of it heading towards the garage. "Bella is going to find out about us soon so I'll have a new friend!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed the keys to Edward's car for us to take. "You mean shopping buddy Alice.  
You don't like what Bella likes to do." I said laughing at the expression on Alice's face for getting caught as I threw my apple core into the tree line by the garage. "How dare you!" Alice gasped clutching where her beating heart would have been  
which made me laugh harder getting into the passenger seat as she got in to start the Volvo. We made it to Bella's house right as she was locking her front door.

"Bye Alice." I said getting out of the car and walking to the passenger door of Bella's truck as Alice peeled out of the driveway and back to the house. "Hi Bella!" I shouted startling her for her to slip down the stairs. "Ouch." She said standing up  
rubbing her hip as we both got into the truck. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet until we got to the beach and Lauren started her crapas always. "What's the stuck up bitch doing here?" Lauren asked chomping on her gum like a cow eating grass.  
"First off, only stuck up bitch here is you. Second, Bella invited me since we are friends. And thirdly, you sound like a cow eating grass when you chew your gum." I said which made Lauren turn red and storm off. As Bella, Angela, and I laughed, we  
didn't notice the three Quileute guys walking over to us.

"Hey Bells." Jake said smiling at her as I gave him a mean glare. "Hi Elena." He said right after rolling his eyes making me smile. "You stalking me Jake?" Bella asked jokingly which made us all laugh at the blush that made its way into his face. "Your  
on my land pale face." He said back as well all started talking. "It's a good thing you showed up. Bella's date bailed on her." Angela said which made me freeze knowing she meant Edward. "Who didn't come?" Jake asked as the other boys stopped talking  
to listen in. "Edward Cullen." Angela said which the guy to the left of Jake said, "The Cullen family isn't allowed here. Only one with permission is Elena, but that's only because Jakes father is the chief." I blushed and felt awkward as Bella and  
Jake walked down the beach without me.

"Hey Elena. Can we go talk for a bit?" Asked the other boy smiling at me. I nodded my head as we all went the opposite direction away from people on the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twiligt character, phrases, or words but I do own Elena.**

* * *

When they dubbed us far enough away from people, the boy who told Bella about my family turned and snarled at me. I was braced for it and just sent him the Malfoy glare. He stopped dead in his tracks and shivered that I could deliver such a deadly look.  
The boy who asked to talk laughed and said, "well first off , let me introduce ourselves. I'm Jared Cameron, the kinder less aggressive guy, and this is Sam Uley, the asshole." I laughed extending my hand to shake his, "I'm Elena Hale. Nice to meet  
your acquaintance." Sam kept growling at me and shaking which made Jared try and calm him down. "Get off our land cold one. I don't know why you are so special." Sam growled out which made me laugh until I sunk down to the ground crying confusing  
the two guys.

"Holy shit. You seriously think I'm a Cold One? Bahahaha. Jared just shook my hand and I'm not cold to touch you morons." I kept laughing clutching my now hurting stomach as Jared joined me in laughing. "Sam she's right. She has normal temperature. She  
isn't a cold one." Jared said which made Sam sigh in relief. "Then I'm sorry for judging you Elena. I thought you glamoured Jacob into allowing you on our land." Sam said which brought on another round of giggles. "I'm pretty Sam but not that pretty."  
I said which made the two boys blush. "So you are a pale face?" Sam asked timidly which made me stop laughing and think if I should tell them the truth.

"Why do you call us pale faces and cold ones?" I asked trying to see if they'd open up about the Quileute legends. "Well that's what the legend of the tribe says you all are. We are supposedly descendants of wolves and only those with the trait can shift  
into a wolf." Jared said which made Sam hit him. "We aren't supposed to tell outsiders of the legends." Same snapped which made Jared laugh and say, "she lives with Cold ones so I think she is cool with the legends Sam." I laughed and realized these  
guys were like George and Lee, and that thought made me sad. Jared noticed the look and my eyes watering and nudged Sam to get him to notice. "You alright Elena?" Asked Sam as Jared placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and looked at them as the first tear fell. "I haven't been completely honest, and I feel like you all should know of the danger I might bring to your land by being here." I said which made them stiffen up and then point to a spot up the beach  
where there were rocks we could sit on and talk some more. Once we sat down I sighed. "Everything I tell you must stay within your pack and the elders on the council." I said which made them nodded and ask, "how do you know of the pack?" I smirked  
and replied, "well wolves run in packs, but I didn't know you all had one until now." They laughed and I looked out at the ocean trying to figure out where to start.

"Let me start by telling you some terms in my world. People without magic are muggles, people with one wizard of witch parent and the other is muggle are known as half bloods, and two wizarding parents are pure blood. I come from an older pure blood family.  
Our blood hasn't been 'tainted' by muggles or half bloods ever. I am a witch in hiding from a war taking place in Europe. An evil wizard, who's name I cannot say out loud, has somehow been brought back to life to start the third wizarding war. My  
family was on his side and a follower of his the first two wars. They were referred to as Death Eaters. They are marked on the inner left forearm with the Dark Mark which looks like a skull with a snake that is slithering out of its mouth. This evil  
wizard believed in rectifying the world of muggles, mud bloods, half bloods, and blood traitors. Blood traitors are the pure blood families who won't follow this man, and mud bloods is the derogatory term of witches and wizards born with magic from  
two muggle parents. Anyway, my family defected at the end of the second war to help a boy named Harry Potter win and defeat this man and his followers."

I paused as I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as my eyes started to water again. Jared and Sam looked at each other worried as I continued. "When he was brought back, he went after the followers that failed him and found out my brother was a spy  
for the Order of Phoenix, and that my parents were traitors to the cause. My brother got away from him and is now in hiding with the Order, but my parents were not as fortunate. He killed my mother and father for betraying him. The Order of Phoenix  
is now recruiting and trying to stop him before things get out of hand. He wants me so I can give him heirs and become his trophy wife since I'm the only pure blood female left that is untouched." I finished which I saw both of them shaking. I held  
up my hands as a surrender pose which made them stop and calm down.

"So, you're a witch?" Sam asked which made me nod and Jared smiled and then asked the million dollar question. "So, what is your name then?" I smiled through my tears and said, "My name is Elena Malfoy. Heiress to the Malfoy bloodline." They smiled and  
then we looked up to see Jacob and Bella heading back towards her truck. "We better head back. I write down my number once we get back to the truck, and if you all have any other questions then text or call me to head to the reservation to discuss  
them." I said as we all walked back to Bella's truck as quickly as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter will be in Draco's point of view after the death of their parents. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

"Draco, will you stop pacing. The meeting hasn't even begun yet." Hermione said which made me growl. The longer we waited to attack, the closer he got to El and that is not an option for me. "Well, it bloody well start soon! I have new information from  
within their ranks from my informants." I said finally sitting down and crossing my arms. "Mate, I know you are worried about your sister but you need to calm down." Ron said drinking his fire whiskey as the rest of the Order piled into 12 Grimmauld  
Place. The fireplace lit up as Headmistress McGonagell and Professor Longbottom came into the kitchen.

Everyone sat down as McGonagell called the meeting to order. "Draco, any news from your informants?" She asked which made me rise and flick my wand to bring up a world map with red wisps marking where his followers were going. "From what my spies have  
told me. He is trying to find Elena in Europe and Asia first before traveling to the other continents. They have been told no harm shall be done to her but it is a seek and find mission. My other sources say she is blending in well with the muggles  
of Her location. She has top grades and new friends. Somehow she has found the supernatural there and has befriended them so hopefully they will become allies in protecting her if we cannot. How do her studies look from our end?" I stated and asked  
as McGonagell smiled and stated, "even without her present at school she is ahead of her ye and already taken her O.W.L.S. And starting on year 6 material. She passed her O.W.L.S. with all O's." Everyone applauded which made me relax a bi and sit  
back down.

"So what is our next move Potter?" Asked Longbottom as I looked over at Harry. Harry sighed and folded his hands together to rest his chin on them. "I think we don't have enough to go on, but I think we need to send protection to Elena's location and  
protect her. For now, we have more people in the order for peace and justice then he has followers. Who would want to go to her location and stay undercover?" Harry asked knowing I wanted to say yes but couldn't go. George raised his hand which shocked  
everyone.

"Lee and Angela can take care of the shop. I need away from the war. Too many nightmares and emotions mate." George said which made everyone look down knowing he was talking about Fred. "I will inform the Cullens you are heading to the meeting location  
so they can bring you to El. Can you do me a favor though?" I asked which made everyone freeze that I asked for a Weasley to do me a favor. "Uh, sure mate." George said shifting in his seat awkwardly. "Can you make sure no boys get in her pants? She's  
pretty innocent to that stuff from what I remember of her last letter." I said which made everyone laugh that I was telling the biggest flirt in the room to keep males away from my eligible sister. "Sure Draco. Just know if she catches onto me that  
I'm telling her you said so." George said which made me nod.

The meeting ended and everyone started to chat with each other as I stared off at the wall contemplating where my life went. My parents were gone forever, my sister is in hiding, my fiancé is in hiding with me while pregnant with our son Scorpious,I'm  
friends with the Golden Trio and their families, and I'm now a blood traitor at least according to my spies. I sighed as I watched George talking with a very pregnant Ginny and Hermione. I pulled out my disposable cell phone and dialed Carlisle's  
number. "Hello Draco. What do I owe this pleasure?" Carlisle asked after the second ring. "A man with red hair and is really tall will arrive at the meeting ground in two hours. He needs a new identity. He is there to guard Ms. Hale. Things are getting  
worse." I stated which made Carlisle sigh. "I will be there. See him soon." Cullen said hanging up the phone. I placed the phone on the ground and stomped on it smashing the phone to bits.

Everyone looked at me and I grabbed the next item in my pocket which was El's old locket. "Mate you have two hours before this emergency port key takes you to the location. You will meet with a vampire named Carlisle Cullen. I have no doubt his wife Esme  
will be with him. They are good people. They are different then the vampires on the other side. They have gold eyes or black if they haven't fed in a while. They will take you the rest of the way." I said throwing the locket at him and leaving to  
head upstairs to my room where Astoria was waiting for me reading a book about pregnancy. I laid down next to her and read as she subconsciously started to run her hand through my hair. "It will work our dear." She said as all my emotions finally  
hit me, and for the first time since 6th year I cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter was important because once Elena gets home from the beach she'll see a face she knows. Anywho, I start my job tomorrow so I'm trying to play catch up on everyone today (homework, laundry, house work, etc). Please bare with me the next three weeks while I'm training at my job because the hours are crazy. I promise I will update when I can. I also apologize for the way it looks. I literally type this off my iPad and publish it. There will come a day once I complete this story and will edit everything through word format. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

Bella and I drove back to her house in a comfortable silence to see Rosalie in her car waiting for me. "I'll see you in school Monday Bella. Thanks for inviting me to the beach with you." I said which she smiled and waved up blushing. I got into the car  
and Rosalie took off before I got my seatbelt on. "Why are you in such a hurry Rose?" I asked which made her smile. "There is a surprise at the house for you, and I think you'll love it." Rose said which made me start bouncing in my seat.

I may be an elegant heiress to the Malfoy name, but I was still a teenage girl who loved a good surprise present. "Will you give me a hint?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway. Rose laughed and kept quiet besides that which made me pout. I love surprises,  
but I was also very impatient when it came to surprises. We got out of the car and went to the living room where I saw everyone waiting with a familiar looking redhead. "George? Is that you?" I asked waiting for confirmation before I hugged a possible  
stranger to death. "Sure is Little Ellie." He said standing up spreading his arms out as I bolted and squeezed him as hard as I could. I started to cry over thinking that he was only here to tell me was alone in the world. George picked up on that  
and wiped my tears away. "Your brother says he loves and misses you dearly. He and Astoria are safe within the Order, and to also congratulate you on becoming an Aunt to the next Malfoy heir." George said which made me laugh and cry all over again.

"Darling, you need to calm down. Your emotions are going everywhere." Jasper said scrunching up his nose aggravated he couldn't calm me down. "I'm just so happy that I'm going to be an aunt once this is all over." I said finally wiping my tears and sitting  
down next to George. "What are you doing here George? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything." I asked and said blushing which made him laugh and mess up my hair. "You're so cute but too young for me Ellie." He teased which made everyone laugh  
at my utter embarrassment. "The Order feels like you need protection just in case and I offered to come as your protection detail. My muggle name is going to be Fred Cullen, and I will be in the year above you at school. Oh, Draco says no boys are  
allowed near you as well." George said which made me turn bright red. Emmett started to snicker and said, "too late." That comment made George smirk and lean over me. "Who's the boy Ellie?" He asked which made my brain scream RUN FOR IT! So that's  
exactly what I did. I ran start to my room and lockedthe doorlaughing at the fact that just happened.

I heard the crack sound of apparition and screamed as George started a tickle attack. "I have all day Ellie. Tell sweet ol Georgie who the cute boy in your life is." He said as Emmett got my door opened helping George tickle me like crazy. "Fuck off mates."  
I said in between giggling breaths which made George laugh until there were tears in his eyes. "Emmett, mate, why didn't you warn me thy fair maiden had a potty mouth that rivals my dearest brothers and sister?" George asked finally stopping the attack  
worrying about his own laugh attack. Once things calmed down and we had dinner, Emmett decided to ask George what he was in the wizarding world. "Mate, I run the best wizarding joke shop around since Zonkos tanked during the second war. Weasleys'  
Wizard Wheezes. My brother Fred and I opened it our 7th year after we dropped out. We were brilliant with that firework display if I say so myself. Our joke shop was kind of the light during the darkest of times. Extendable ears, reuseable hangman,  
skiving snack boxes, and so much more. The shop is now run by myself, Lee, and my brother Ron." George said with a fond smile on his lips thinking of how he and Fred used the fireworks against Umbridge.

"Wait, where is Fred then?" Asked Esme which made George and I flinch knowing it was a sensitive topic. "Um." George said shifted awkwardly which made me whisper for the vampires to hear, "he passed away in the second wizarding war." Everyone's face contorted  
to show sympathy but George smiled softly. "He was a great bloke and he would have loved to meet you all and help protect Little Miss Ellie here." George said which everyone calmed down knowing he wasn't going to freak out. We all kept discussing  
things until bed.

When I got back to my room, I checked my phone to see a missed call from Embry. I sent him a quick text telling him that I would talk to him in the morning and went to bed dreaming of what my niece or nephew I'll look like.


	14. Chapter 14

****  
**Sorry it's been so long since an update. Working, finishing my bachelors degree, and raising a two year old is crazy. Add drama from his daycare and I lost my mind. Daycare, after only a week, tried to diagnose my child and as a mommy I was furious. So I'm off work until that's all taken care of. Anywho, hopefully I can update my frequently again. I'm also going to do a time jump to shopping at Port Angeles because I really want to get to New Moon and Eclipse : I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but I do own Elena.**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me Bella, Angela, and Jessica. I really need a dress for Prom." I said which made two of the three smile and the other to ask, "who are you going with? I though you were a sophomore?" I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and responded,  
"Fred couldn't find a date and didn't want to go Stag. He told me I'm his wing woman." She clicked her tongue and then turned up her music a little bit more. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see that two texts came in.

 _ **Fred: how dare you go without me mate? You know the rules.**_

 _ **Embry: Have fun shopping. Hope I get to see pictures of you in the dress! ;)**_

 _ ****_

I smiled and responded to both as we finally pulled up to the dress store. Within the first hour Angela and I found our dresses, but Jessica was being so judgmental that I wanted to curse her. Bella seemed lost in thought which kind of threw me off. When  
we finished shopping we started to walk to the Italian restaurant we were going to eat at. "Hey can I meet you all there? I need to go get a book." Bella asked which made me stop confused since we could have done that earlier and it was getting dark.  
"We can all go." Jessica started which made Bella say no and it was okay. "I'll go with Bella, you two can go eat." I said shooting Bella a look saying I was going no matter what.

We made it to the book store for Bella to get a book on the Quileute legends, which sparked my interest. The cashier told us to be careful since it got dark out. As we were walking back, we felt eyes on us. A group of men we stalking us like prey. Bella  
and I hooked arms and walked faster taking different twists and turns. We made it to an abandoned parking lot around abandoned buildings when we got surrounded. Some of the men were wolf whistling and laughing at our nervous reactions.

"Aren't you two pretty. Remember us? We waved earlier at you all and you didn't even acknowledge us." The leader said which made Bella freeze and me growl at them. "I call the feisty one boss. She'llbe screaming in no time." Someone said behind  
me smacking my ass which made me turn and swing at his face. "Back off asshole." I growled as a familiar Volvo sped into the parking lot screeching to a halt in front of us. Edward got out of the car and snapped at Bella and I to get in while he took  
care of the punks. I climbed into the back seat while Bella got into the passenger seat. Edward joined us a couple seconds later peeling us out of the parking lot and back into the road heading towards Forks.

I ignored them talking in the front and was focused on calming down before I used my wand less magic. _Breathe in breathe out_ I chanted in my head over and over until Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Elena, talk to me. Are you  
okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked which made me zone in and realize that we were pulling up to the restaurant we were supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at. "I'll be fine Edward. Don't worry." I said smiling as I blocked off my thoughts and emotions  
again to stay calm. As Edward and Bella talked to Jessica and Angela. I decided to pull out my phone and text Alice to come get me. Edward motioned me to follow him into the restaurant with him and Bella but I shook my head. "I texted Alice. She'll  
be here soon to get me. I'll just wait in your car Ed. Go have fun on your date." I said laughing at their priceless expressions.

I waited for about an hour by the time Alice got there. "Hop in." She said coldly to me which made me frown. We drove back in silence to a house full of angry vampires and George. _Oh shit_ I thought as I sat down on the couch. "First off, are  
you okay?" George said and I debated on lying until he said, "don't think about lying. I can brew veritaserum and give it to you." I sighed and started to tear up. "Physically I'm fine besides one of the disgusting pigs smacking my ass. Mentally,  
I'll live. Emotionally, might take me a while to calm down. My magic is going haywire." I said finally telling the truth and feeling Jasper trying to calm me down some. Esme sat down beside me and hugged me to her side cooing in my ear. "WHAT THE  
HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Screamed Rosalie which made everyone jump besides Jasper and Alice.

"I didn't want Bella going off alone. I didn't know she would get us lost or that those creeps were stalking us." I said defensively finally crying and letting my emotions out. "Rose, calm down. It's not her fault." Alice said sighing and sitting on my  
other side hugging me. My phone started to ring Must Be Doing Something Right by Billy Currington. I groaned and blushed since I knew it was Embry calling me. Everyone laughed at my embarrassment. "Who's calling princess?" Emmett and George teased  
simultaneously. I took the opportunity to grab my bag and run to my room to wind down from the day. I called Embry back to find out he was calling to check up on me. He felt like something was wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jumping ahead to when Bella comes to meet the family. Elena and George will tell Bella the truth in this chapter as well. Again, sorry I haven't been updating much. Trying to get caught up on my homework in three classes (Human Resource Management, Comparative Politics, and White Collar Crime). I forget if I ever mentioned what I'm going for. I'm going to school to become a Paralegal, then possibly an attorney. I have my Associates in Paralegal Studies, and have about a year left until I get my Bachelors in Paralegal Studies. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena Malfoy.**

* * *

It had been about a week since Embry and I talked, and since Bella figured out the Cullen's were vampires. Edward told us that he was bringing Bella to the house to formally meet everyone. George and I decided that it was time for us to reveal ourselves  
to Bella so she wasn't so uncomfortable around us. George and I were practicing Sixth year DADA material using wandless magic since that isn't traceable. I got distracted by hearing Edward's car pull up the gravel driveway, so George knocked me on my  
ass. "Oof." I exhailed hitting the ground hard which made George laugh. "Pay attention little snake." He said laughing harder which made me smirk before sending him flying back into a tree. "Bloody hell." He murmured sitting up rubbing his back.

"Break time. Come meet Bella." Alice said dragging my dirty self inside with her and Jasper as George followed behind us mumbling about Slytherin sneakiness. We showed up into the living room to see Bella being introduced to Esme, Carlisle (again), Emmett,  
and Rosalie (who did not look amused). "Bella. I'm Alice." Said Alice making our presence known to her as she pulled her into a hug. I tuned out the rest as I started to internally freak out about telling my friend that most of our friendship has  
been a lie. Jasper and Edward both gave me a confused look since I kept a smile on my face the whole time and seemed genuinely happy.

"I didn't know you were a vampire Elena. You have blue eyes while George has brown." Bella said which made me cringe. "I'm not a vampire but I'm also not a muggle like yourself." I said as George laughed. "We're more bloody brilliant versus Vampires little  
snake." George said which Emmett scoffed at causing them to play fight. Bella and I sat down with the family, besides the dueling duo, as I explained myself.

"What I'm about to tell you can not be told to a soul. I would normally make someone taken the Unbreakable Vow, but I don't think you'd tell anyone." I said as she nodded her head.

"My name isn't Elena Hale, and I'm not adopted by the Cullens and neither is Fred or should I say George. He'll have to explain his role in this later. My name is Elena Malfoy, heiress to the Malfoy line after my brother Draco. Our parents were killed  
in the latest war trying to protect me. George here is my body guard since I can properly defend myself yet without it being traced." I said as Bella then asked the magic question, "what can be traced?" I smiled softly and replied, "Magic Bella. I'm  
a pure blood witch, and George is a pure blood wizard." "Oi! I need to write this down. A Malfoy agrees we are pure blood and not blood traitors." George joked which made me chuckle.

"So why are you here with the Cullens?" Bella asked not even phased with my secret. "The person who started the war wants me by their side and to give him heirs. He is a vile person who has now started three of the four wizarding wars in history. My family  
was on his side the first and second war, but saw the light at the end of the second war helping Harry Potter defeat him. We all thought we were safe, but his faithful followers found a way to bring him back. He wants to destroy Harry Potter and those  
of filthy blood. The Cullens and my family go back for a while, and they are helping keep my presence unknown until the war is over."

"You called me a muggle. What is that?" She asked which made me smile that she wasn't judging me. "Muggle is a non magical person such as yourself. A Half-Blood is a person with one magical parent and a muggle parent or other magical creature. Pure-Blood  
is two magical parents. Some witches and wizards come from all muggle families because there was a trace of magic somewhere down the line. Some Pure-Blood families give birth to squibs which are pure blood non magical people." I said as George decided  
to snort and say, "our families don't have squibs though Elena."

"Are you mad I kept this secret Bella?" I asked wringing my hands about. She smiled softly and shook her head no answering, "you at least told me the truth El. That's all that matters."


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick update in my life before the disclaimer. My boyfriend and I are moving in together this weekend. It's gonna be hectic packing up everything for my son and I, but I'm excited for this step in my life. My boyfriend is not my son's biological father but has become his dad this past year. Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

Life has been easier since Bella has found out the truth about the Cullens, George, and myself. George has started communicating with the Order more frequently with the old DA coins. Voldemort has been tearing through Europe in search of me, killing muggle  
families thinking they are hiding me. Draco has sent me a couple of messages through his coin informing me he is having a little boy. The Malfoy name will live on another generation.

I've gotten closer with Embry, Quil, and Jacob as well as Sam, Emily, Kim, and Jared. Paul is a hotheaded creep that pisses me off. I've introduced them to George since, according to the Order, I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself anymore. He knows  
not to discuss magical things around Embry and the boys, but he can freely talk about it with the pack, the elders, and the imprints.

Sam had invited us to a bon fire to learn about their legends in depth, and I fell in love with the idea of imprinting. Sadly, I will get my heart broken in the end since I'd have to go back home one day. George made fun of me for weeks over the idea  
of being that in love.

Time has passed by and it was almost prom season. I have finished my sixth year texts and tests for Hogwarts, and completed my junior year courses for Forks. I've maintained the highest marks possible for both schools surprising everyone. McGonagell has  
approved me to start studying to become an animagus, and added for me not to register until after Voldemort is defeated. I'm waiting to finish both last years until I complete my animagus training.

George, being George, decided that he neeed to start creating product here state side. Carlisle cleared out a room in the basement to become his workshop. The Cullens started to worry when they heard random explosions and laughter. I had to reassure them  
that him laughing means there was a break through in the product. Emmett decided to start joining George and learning the ropes in a magician joke shop. I left Bella to get to know Edward more after finding out the truths.

I decided to find out my patronus to start researching the animal I could become. I was surprised to see a wolf emerge from my wand and dance in between the trees. I started researching different species and found out I'm a timber wolf. They are known  
to be the larger of the wolf species and normally called the grey or gray wolves of the western civilization. I smiled at how ironic it was that I could turn into a wolf just like the Quileute pack, but control when I get to change versus losing my  
temper or a vampire.

Alice came into my room sometime later saying we were all playing baseball tonight at the field since there was going to be a thunder storm without the rain. I smiled and shooed her out for me to get into my softball gear and pack up for the game. If  
only we would have known that these great couple of weeks were going to turn horrible this night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words, but do own Elena.**

* * *

We all made it to the field before the storm set it. George performed an enhancement charm on us so we could play and keep up with the vampires, while Bella got situated at home plate behind Esme. When the first thunder rolled, Alice commented that it  
was time for our game to begin. George was on Rosalie's team while I was on Emmett's team. The game was going good until Alice had a vision and yelled stop. Edward saw into her mind and panicked trying to get Bella away as quickly as possible.

George and I put a scent blocking charm on her and him before the vampires stepped onto the field. I smoothed my hair down as nicely as possible covering up my scent. Carlisle and Laurent were discussing teams dismissing Edward, Bella, George, and I.  
We had not expected a breeze to go by and move my hair. "Oh look. You brought a snack." James said crouching down to lunge at me. Jasper stepped in front of me and hissed at him causing all the vampires to surround me just in case. "I told you she  
is with us." Carlisle snapped still trying to sound diplomatic. "We should go James. We've overstayed our welcome." Laurent said as James smirked at me before walking away with his arm around Victoria.

"Get in the car now." Demanded Edward as we all ran for the jeep. We were all buckled in and speeding out of the woods and onto the interstate. "Edward what are you doing?" I asked calmly as Bella started to freak out in the back seat a bit. "He's a tracker.  
He lives for the hunt El. We just turned this into the best hunting game he's had." Edward said as his knuckles turned white. "You need to take Bella home Ed. I can do the spell on her father and mask their scents and house from these guys." George  
said as Bella started panicking about the vampires going after Charlie. "He's only after me Ed. Take her home, and then stay with her while the rest of us make a plan." I said as I started to think of some of my text from DADA that could help protect  
me without informing the ministry I used my wand.

After we got Bella home and her father protected. Jasper took over driving us back to the Cullens house when we saw Laurent stepping out speaking to Carlisle. "What the bloody hell mate!" Yelled George whipping out his wand pointing it at Laurent. "I'm  
sorry he is doing this but I do not want to get involved. I'm curious about your way of living and will go up to the Denali clan in Alaska. Be warned, James senses and skills are unparalleled and unprecedented. The girl Victoria is vengeful and will  
follow him anywhere. Please be careful my new friends." He said speeding off in the direction of Canada.

"I say we stand here and fight." Emmett declared cracking his knuckles making me smile even though I feel like something is wrong. "George, do not inform my brother of this." I stated making George laugh. "Princess, I'm not scared of your brother until  
someone does something to wrong you." George shivered remembering a joke gone wrong back during a party. "We could use me as bait and then surround him." I said itching for a fight as much as Emmett. "Alice, would that work?" Carlisle asked as she  
closed her eyes trying to envision it. "They would take the bait." Alice said smiling knowing we could take them. George sighed knowing once I come up with a plan there is no talking me out of it. "You sure you aren't a little lion instead of a snake?"  
Questioned George as we all became prepared for the battle. "I'm cunning not brave George." I said handing my scented clothes to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to run around and mark James and Victoria to my location.

All I could think was let the battle begin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena. I also know I changed up the original story, but Bella honestly bores me as a character through the first book. Decided to spice up my original plan for writing this lol.**

* * *

George apparated us to the baseball field as we waited for signs of James or Victoria. George said spell to turn invisible and stayed quiet waiting for an attack. "Come out come out wherever you are." I taunted into the dark squinting my eyes trying to  
search for movement. I felt a breeze then saw James step out from the wood line smirking. "Brave little pet aren't you?" He taunted back as I felt George slowly move away from me. "I'm actually cunning not brave, but good try douche bag." I said smiling  
as he growled.

"Think you're so smart standing out here by yourself. Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name before I turn you into one of us, or are you truly a little pet?" He asked walking closer to me as I started to think through spells. "Elena Hale." I replied  
and right before I thought of using Bombarda James said, "I meant your real name." I froze which gave him the opportunity to run and grab me. "You'll be the first pure blood vampire Elena Malfoy." I felt him bite my shoulder then being pulled away  
from James as a bomb went off.

I felt like I was on fire and my insides were boiling over. I didn't scream but cried silently taking the pain in stride. _He knows who I am. Draco isn't safe anymore._ I though as I sunk to my knees and bowed my head started to twitch from the  
pain. _This is nothing compared to the Cruciatus Curse._ I thought as I fell to my side realizing James ripped off the skin of my collar bone when George sent him flying with Bombarda. George became visible turning me onto my back to look at me.  
"Forget me George. Save Draco." I said cringing as part of my vision started to go Black. "You stay with me Elena! Carlisle!" George screamed trying to keep me awake. Carlisle ran over and assessed the damage. "I need to suck out the venom, but she's  
losing too much blood. We have her type on hand at the house. Go get that and an IV George. We have 10 minutes before it's too late."

George apparated as Esme ran out of the woods with Jasper seeing what happened. Jasper immediately called Edward to tell him to get to the house. Esme grabbed my hand, and I knew she would be crying if she could. "Stay awake hunny. Please stay with us."  
She said as I forced my eyes open again to look at her. "Please save Draco. He's in danger." I whispered as I heard George apparate back into the clearing. "Elena, I need you to stay awake until I get the venom out. I started to stare at the night  
sky wishing to be with my friends and family as I felt Carlisle starting to get the venom out. The fire started to go out slowly in my body as the world became hazy and black again. "George hand me the medical supplies hurry!" Shouted Carlisle as  
everything finally went black.

I ended up dreaming of my past at Malfoy manor during the second war. All the Death Eaters in attendance of the Dark Lord. ' _One day you'll grow up to be beautiful and powerful Miss Malfoy, and then you'll give me the heir I truly deserve.'Hissed the Dark Lord to a 9-year-old Elena. 'Yes my Lord.' I replied obidently knowing if I was rude that my father or Draco would be severely punished. The next morning is when the battle went down and he was defeated. 'Papa. What did the Dark Lord mean by heirs?' I asked my father as he paled. 'Don't worry about it Elena. He is gone now.' He said stroking my hair smiling fondly at me._ I  
missed his smile and face, along with my mother and Draco.

I awoke in my bed to see George sleeping next to my bed in a chair and Pinky asleep next to him. I tried sitting up and groaned finally feeling pain from my collar bone and shoulder. George and Pinky shot up and the door was ripped open by Carlisle. "Elena,  
don't move. You'll reopen your injury." Carlisle said quickly as he and George helped me lay back down. "What happened after he bit me? Did you all get Draco?" I asked quickly as Pinky started to cry. "Master Malfoy is fine Miss Malfoy. He is worried  
about you and also wanted me to tell you your nephew was born last night. Future master Scorpious." She said as she started to punish herself. I started to cry from relief that he was okay and that I have a nephew to love on once the war is over.

"Pinky must return to master now." Pinky said bashfully as she hugged my arm. "Tell him that I love him and miss him. Also give my love to Astoria and Scorpious for me Pinky." I said as she let go to apparate back to headquarters. George glared at me  
as everyone finally came into the room, including Bella. "Bloody hell Malfoy! What were you thinking?" He yelled as more tears came to my eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you George. He knew my real identity and I froze." I said crying and starting  
to panic again for everyone's safety. Jasper calmed down all our emotions as Edwards face scrunched up. "Don't worry about us El. We can handle ourselves. It wouldn't be your fault if something happened to us." Edward said as I cried harder.

"I just love you all like family, but that scared me." I said trying to stop crying. "You need some more rest Elena. You lost a lot of blood before and after I got the venom out. Everyone out." Carlisle said as Esme tucked me in and kissed my forehead.  
"Good night Elena." She whispered as I closed my eyes drifting off to dreams of a possible happy future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Time jump to Elena's senior year with Bella, Edward, and Alice. This the beginning of New Moon finally! First few chapters will be a quick cap on her summer. When you see the second line, it will become Voldemort's POV. Things are about to turn for the worst, but don't worry because Elena and Embry will get together soon. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

After getting bitten, I've had the same recurring nightmare that my brother and Scorpious were killed by James. Every night for months I've woken up panicking slightly. Carlisle thinks it's a firm of PTSD, but I feel like I'm perfectly fine. The last  
couple of months I've gotten closer to the wolf pack feeling safer that Victoria wouldn't come near me there. Emily, Kim, and I were almost as inseparable as Rosalie, Alice, and I. I got along with Sam and Jared, but Paul (the newest pack member)  
knows how to push my buttons that I cause accidents to happen with my magic.

I hung out with Embry, Jacob, and Quil just as much as everyone else. Embry and I got closer each and everyday. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm with him it feels like I'm home. Yes, I'm aware it sounds cheesy but I truly care for him. Hell,  
I might love him but I'm too cowardly to ever tell him that. Now that summer is over, we (Edward, Alice, Bella, and I) were heading into our senior year. I figured out I will have graduated by Thanksgiving break. I finished my seventh year courses  
over the summer, and finally got my animagus form down.

Bella's birthday was steadily approaching and Alice was buzzing around trying to make her party perfect. "Alice, I doubt she really wants any of this." I said as Alice started planning out where all the flowers would go. Alice gave me a dirty look but  
continued her work before heading to school. I looked at my schedule to see all my core classes being AP courses, and my electives were choir, art, gym, and debate. Carlisle was going to let me get my license soon. George decided to open his  
joke shop in the magical community near La Push and get his own place. He still comes by to check on me to report back to the Order.

School was boring all week until Bella's birthday which Alice brought up. Bella groaned as I patted her shoulder. "You're going to wear the outfit I got you and put on your bed Bella, and you're going to like it." Bossed Alice as Bella sighed out a fine.  
Alice squealed as I shook my head heading to class for the day. We finished class and headed home for the last minute touches to Bella's party. About an hour later we were all waiting in the living room as Bella and Edward pulled up. I noticed Jasper's  
eyes getting darker and darker. "Hey Jazz. Do you need to go feed?" I asked feeling on edge about how black his eyes were turning and noticed that everyone but Edward's eyes were turning black. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying though." He said  
as we started to pass Bella her gifts.

One minute everything was fine, and then Jasper went into a frenzy. Bella had cut her finger a tiny bit to set Jasper off. Edward, being Edward, pushed Bella a bit too hard and set her flying into a table of glass. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were able  
to drag Jasper off out of the house as Edward and Carlisle assessed the damage. I ran up to my room getting a super bad feeling for the look Edward had. Subconsciously I started to rub my scar of the bite mark as tears came to my eyes. _I wish you were here to help Draco_ I  
thought as I pulled out my next month of assignments to work on. After Edward took Bella home, everyone came back home. George, surprisingly enough, came home after all the commotion with good news. Before George could give his good news, Edward called  
a family meeting.

"Carlisle, we need to leave. I can't allow her to get hurt by us again." Edward started but I stood up pissed screaming,"and you think this won't hurt her? Are you serious?" As I finished the sentence a vase exploded across the room. "Yes, because  
she'll only continue setting Jasper off. She's accident prone Elena." Edward said with a straight face as I only gotten angrier. "What am I supposed to do then? I can't just leave remember." I choked out turning red in the face. George stood up behind  
me and rubbed my shoulders as Jasper tried calming my emotions down. Carlisle and Edward started talking quickly as something clicked in my mind. "Hey Edward. You ever think Jasper is thirsty for blood because y'all are thirsty of it? He is an empath  
and being thirsty is a feeling." I said defending Jasper and finally sitting back down. Everyone was shocked and Carlisle said, "that would make a lot of sense."

George cleared his threat which brought the attention to him. "I may as well give you all the good news before decisions are made. As you know I opened up a shop in the magical community between the La Push and Makah tribe. Well, business is going really  
well and I was able to buy a house down in La Push. I could just drive Elena to school everyday until she graduates then she can be protected by the pack." George said which made Edward growl. "My sister won't be near those mutts." He said and next  
thing I saw was red. "I apologize Esme, but fuck you Edward! My brother would let me go since it is what's best for me to keep my cover. It's either I go with George or I camp out in the woods in my wolf form. Your choice." I growled out ready to  
change and attack him. "Fine." He said as everyone started to pack their things.

What we didn't know is things were definitely about to change.

* * *

(Voldemort)

"Where is she?" I demanded my followers waiting for someone to step forward. A tracker came forward and cleared his threat. "We've tracked all across Europe, Asia, Africaand Australia. She wouldn't survive in Antarctica. That leaves us with North  
and South America my lord." He said as he bowed thinking I was impressed. "Crucio!" I screamed raising Lucious Malfoy wand at him torturing him until I felt calm.

"Find her. I need to go meet with the Volturi to discuss future plans." I said leaving behind my followers. I apparated to their hall to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius with their guards. "Good evening gentleman. I hope I didn't interrupt." I said feigning  
innocence which caused Aro to chuckle. "No trouble at all. Who are you?" Aro asked reaching out his hand. I tsked him as I glided forward. "Hopefully a future business partner Aro. My name is Lord Voldemort. I'm here to discuss your options in the  
war."

All the vampires were surprised that I spoke to their king like that. Aro chuckled again and took his throne asking, "And why should we help you?" I smirked conjuring up a throne of my own sitting down thinking how I was going to answer. "For power of  
course. I just need someone to be found and then the real fun begins." I said as the kings started discussing options in Italian. I grew bored quickly and felt the need to kill something.

"I'm sorry to say, but that does not sound like a good deal to us since we get nothing in return." Aro said waving his hand to signal his guards to eat me. I chuckled as I said, "you'll soon regret that," and then apparated back to base. I sat in my normal  
chair and thought _Soon my love. You'll be with me soon then give me my heir._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

George and I had moved into his three bedroom cabin in the woods near Sam and Emily's house. Weset up magical barriers that only we and the people we declare safecan pass through. Carlisle has already transferred me to La Push High School,  
and I start next Monday. Carlisle even changed my number so Bella couldn't get wind of George and I. I was terrified the Edward was going to go about this all wrong. Carlisle gave George and I credit cards to take care of ourselves and told us they  
would call periodically, since they can't come to our new house. George built a shed in the backyard for his workshop. It is fireproof due to the explosions that happen daily. George had already told Sam and the Elders about us being on the Rez but  
technically in hiding. Sam asked George if they could use the house sometimes for the pack to come over and rest. George had said yes which meant I get to put my cooking and baking skills to the test. Thank goodness I took Home Economics and helped  
Esme in the kitchen.

That is what I was currently doing. I just started to make homemade apple pies while waiting on the chicken to defrost. We were throwing a house warming party where the pack and elders were coming to. Emily was helping by cooking some of the food at her  
house with Kim since I had magic on my side to help me. George was at work until 5pm today and the party starts at 6pm. Thank goodness for apparating. Embry, Quil, and Jacob were at school and had no idea I'd be starting school Monday with them. I  
was already ahead in those classes by a month so I decided to just relax this week. When I put the three pies in the oven, I started to make a homemade salad with an Italian vinegrete, but I also bought ranch for the people who use it. When I finished  
assembling it, the timeron the stovedinged. I got out all the pies and set them on the counter near the open window.

I started to make hor d'oeuvres when I heard a booming laugh from outside near the tree line. I looked up and saw Jared and Paul walking towards the back porch door which made me shake my head thinking _bloody hell here we go already._ They came into  
the kitchen and took deep inhales. "Damn El! You might give Emily a run for her money. This all smells delicious." Jared said as Paul grumbled an acknowledgement. "If you give me a couple minutes I'll make y'all some fish and chips so y'all can have  
a taste of British dishes made the right way." I said as I sent George a text saying I was making lunch and some of the wolves are here. I started working on the batter the cod would be dipped into when George appeared, scaring the shit out of Jared  
and Paul.

The boys screamed as George and I laughed until we cried. "Where the fuck did you come from?!" Screamed Paul visibly shaking out of fear and anger. Jared saw the humor in it and laughed while trying to calm Paul down. "I apparated from work." George  
said jumping up onto the counter grabbing an apple. "What do you mean?" Asked Jared as Paul grumbled under his breath finally calming down. "I transported myself from work with magic. It's called apparating." George said slowly making me snort as  
I put the fish into the deep fat fryer as I opened up a bag of chips for their plates. The boys talked as I finished up their food. The moment Jared and Paul took a bite of my food they moaned. "I normally hate fish but this is so good." Paul said  
as he scarfed down more food. I smirked at the compliment and continued working on a fruit platter for later. "You know you don't have to do much Elena. Emily has all the big stuff covered." Jared said taking his plate to the sink as George and Paul  
finished up their meals. "I know, but I feel like I should make a good impression. It is how I was raised." I said finishing up the platter then used wandless magic to start washing the dishes. Jared stared at the dishes in awe as George used his  
wand to add his and Paul's plates into the sink. "That's so cool." Jared said as they heard a howl from the woods. "Thanks for the food Elena, but we have to go." Jared said as him and Paul hauled ass out of the house changing once they hit the wood  
line.

"Thanks for the food princess. I'll be home at 5pm." George said apparating out of the house back to work. I sighed at the fact it was silent again which always brought up memories of my home life. Malfoy manor was always quiet or there was a yelling  
match, especially during the second wizarding war. I could still hear Draco screaming while being tortured by the Crutiatus curse. Every time I would go into the meetings to stop them from hurting Draco, the curse would be directed to me. I do not  
know where my courage came from in those moments, but I would defy all odds and not make a sound as I withered in pain. I sighed again and picked up my phone to turn on my music so the silence doesn't drive me mad in 5 hours. I laughed when the song  
Wannabe by Spice Girls came on. So I started to sing and dance to it. "Yo I'll tell you what I want. what I really really want. So tell me what you want what you really really want. I'll tell you what I wa t what I really really want. So tell me what  
you want what you really really want. I wanna ah I wanna ah I wanna ah I wanna ah I really really really really wanna zingy zig ah." I sang dancing around the kitchen. I cleaned the kicthen' living room, bathroom, and dinning room up by 3pm which  
left me time to get ready for dinner plus cook up the fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

I took a quick shower and when I got out of the shower the song Without Me by Eminem was playing. I giggled as I started to rap the lyrics as I blow dried my long platinum blonde hair with a towel wrapped around my body. I put my hair up into a French  
twist then decided to start on my makeup when I heard two cars pull up. "Shit!" I yelled hurrying up with some light make up (mascara, gray eye shadow to bring out my light blue eyes, and clear lip gloss). Thankfully the front door was open (we have  
a screen door) when whoever was here knocked on my door. "Elena! You home? It's Emily and Kim!" She yelled as I made it to the top of the stairs. "Hi Emily. I'm not decent, but come ahead and come in. Let me get ready real quick." I said back as I  
heard a sound of acknowledgement before heading back to my bedroom. I went to my charmed walk in closet. I decided on a cute white and pink floral sundress with a white shrug and white 3" heels. I headed downstairs to see Emily and Kim laying out  
all the food they had made. "Hi girls! How are you?" I asked as I used my magic to get all the food I prepared out and laid out near all of Emily and Kim's food. Before they could answer the song My Humps by Black Eyed Peas started to play which made  
me blush. I quickly shut off my playlist as they giggled. "We are okay, and you can keep your music on if you want." Emily said as Kim was mesmerized at the food floating over to the table they were at. I smiled and turned back on my music noticing  
it was already 4pm. I pulled out the leftover batter from earlier along with all the defrosted chicken. "Do you need any help Elena?" Emily asked while Kim sat down at the island with Emily. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "just relax Em and  
Kim. Y'all are guests tonight." I silently commanded the potatoes peeler and knife to peel and cut the potatoes putting it into the boiling water in the stove.

The girls asked me questions about my life at Malfoy Manor, and I felt bad but I told them half truths about my family life at home. Before we new it all the food was cooked and magically reheated right as a new car pulled up. I smoothed out my dress  
as I signaled to the girls they could head to the living room since I was being the host tonight. I walked to the front screen door smiling and opened the door allowing Billy Black, Old Quil, and Harry Clearwater into the house welcoming them into  
our home. George apparated into the kitchen right at 5pm walking into the living room joining the party. I turned on classical music as George looked at me weird as I started askin what everyone would like to drink as we waited on the pack. About  
15min later, the pack showed up in Jean cut off shorts. George stood up and said, "thank you all for coming tonight. We just wanted everyone to see where we live now and be able to ask any questions they need." Billy cleared his throatimmediatelyand  
asked, "how is the war?" George and I winced as I walked out of the room to go make sure the table was set up. What everyone in the room didn't know is that I'm not allowed to have updates on the war unless something is majorly wrong.

George sighed watching me leave the room and put a silencing spell up before telling Billy, "The enemy is on the move towards this side of the world to find her. The Order is wanting me to ask permission to allow them on the Rez if they do find her. Elena  
is to be covered at all costs because this evil man will not stop until he is dead. Her brother and wife just had a little boy, and the Order has put them into a safe house since this man wants to eliminate the Malfoy line. Elena does not know this  
and can not know this. It would blow her cover. My brother Charlie will be coming in a couple weeks to help with security here. He's a dragon trainer in Romania." Everyone felt for Elena as George took down the silencing ward down calling for me to  
return. I returned to the room and said, "dinner is ready." The pack waited until the girls, elders, George, and I made our plates before they basically hoovered the rest of the food. "I have a question for Elena." Kim said which made me set my food  
down and wipe my mouth awaiting the question. "Did you take etiquette lessons? This party has been awesome." She asked which made George cough from choking on food. I giggled and looked at Kim, "I had every lesson imaginable to turn me into a proper  
young lady. Etiquette lessons, dancing lessons, and how to learn my place when around men or women older than myself." I guess everyone heard my bitterness in my voice when Billy's phone started to ring.

Turns out Edward broke up with Bella and she was missing. I cringed and picked up everyone's plates taking them to the kitchen as they discussed the game plan. The elders were going to head to Charlie's house while the pack searches the woods. Which left  
Emily, Kim, George and I at the house. I sent a quick prayer to God to make sure she was safe before joining the other three.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter will jump ahead to when Bella starts hanging out with Jacob. Elena and Embry are now best friends and awkwardly dancing around their feelings for each other. There will be a twist coming up though in the next couple of chapters. Harry Potter world will be coming more into effect. I'm going to apologize for some of these updates. Currently going through some things with getting my two year old tested for behavior and social issues so he can go back to daycare. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but I do own Elena.**

* * *

Spring is here and I'm so bored. I graduated high school with honors and received a full ride to the college of my choosing. I decided on a community college near me and elected to do all online courses while also studying to be a healer.I also  
started to teach dance classes on the Rez. Ballroom, Latin, hip hop, ballet, jazz, Pom, you name it and I teach it. Luckily today I was off work. The first week of classes at La Push high were difficult even though I was able to see Embry daily. I do not know what it is about him, but he just seems so perfect to me. I would never cross that line with him even though I do truly love him. I do not think Draco would bless the marriage since he is technically a muggle. I sighed leaning back in my computer chair taking a break from Psychology 101 to day dream of my not possible future with Embry.

I was interrupted by my phone vibrating on the desk. I looked at the called ID to see it was Embry. I smiled and picked it up talking to him about his day while he was walking home from school. "Do you want me to come over and amuse you, or go to Jake's  
to hang out with him, Bella, and Quil?" He asked which made me smile and reply, "Go hang out with thing one and thing two. Remember, Bella can't know I'm on the reservation yet." He and I talked until I made it to Quil's house then we said our goodbyes.  
I hung up the phone to hear the wards going off. Someone who was not a member of our diverse family was trying to gain access to the house. I shifted into a wolf and snuck around to see who or what it was. I was shocked to see two Death Eaters I recognized  
trying to figure out a way in.

"Bloody hell Blaise. I told you we should of told Draco for him to tell her we were coming." Said Theo swatting Blaise behind the head as I gave a wolffish laugh. I shifted back, around running a perimeter check to make sure they were they were the only  
two out here, and ran at them full speed. "Blaise! Theo! I've missed you!" I yelled jumping into Theo's open arms as Blaise chuckled. "We miss you too Princess. Now can you let us in? It's not safe to discuss things out in the open." Blaise said as  
I finally hugged him and mentally added them to the ward to allow them access.

We walked up the rest of the woods and backyard to finally lounge on the back porch. "Why are you all here?" I asked as I saw two wolves emerge from the woods along with Sam. I groaned forgetting they check up on me and probably saw two people dressed  
in black. "Care to introduce us Princess." Purred Blaise which made Paul growl. Sam gave him a look to shut him up then addressed Blaise, "we don't talk to outsiders. What are you doing on our Rez?" Sam asked as I rolled my eyes. "We're here to visit  
princess so if you don't mind shoo." Theo said waving his hand in a shooing motion. Paul started to growl again as I finally had enough of all the testosterone. I whistled and got everyone attention. "Are y'all done having a pissing match?" I asked  
standing up and putting my hands on my hips. Blaise and Theo's mouth dropped open since they've never heard me cuss or get an attitude like that.

I took everyone's silence as a yes so I said, "Jared and Paul go change back so I can introduce you to my brother's friends." I took about three minutes before the pack joined us up on the porch. "Now, Theo and Blaise meet the pack. Sam is their alpha  
and they are Jared and Paul. Sam, Jared, and Paul please meet Theo and Blaise. They are family friends and spies for the Order." I said as I got up to go make food and drinks for everyone. By the time I was finished making food and drinks for everyone,  
George was off work and had apparated home to see Theo and Blaise. He calmed asked them to come with him to go discuss what they came to say which left me with the pack.

"Are you sure they can be trusted Elena?" Asked Sam as the other two kept scarfing their faces. "They have been friends with my brother since diapers and both families align with ours since the beginning of time. They are loyal to the Malfoy line over  
he-who-must-not-be-named. We pay supply them with things and ties they need to survive in the wizarding and muggle world. So yes, I trust them. They are practically my brothers." I said cleaning up the mess seeing the three return from the woods.  
Sam smiled at me then signaled to the boys it was time for them to return to work. Before Sam phased he turned to ask, "Emily wants to know if you're working tomorrow? She loves your dance classes." I nodded and he then phased into a huge black wolf,shocking  
Theo and Blaise, before running off into the forest. "No wonder you feel safe leaving her here by herself Weasley." Blaise said in awe making me giggle. "How long are y'all staying?" I asked which made them frown before Theo answered, "Only until  
night fall." I frowned and excused myself to go back to school work so the boys could discuss Order plans further.

I worked on my homework for another hour before getting my dance line up ready for tomorrow afternoon/night. By the time night fall came, I was sweating from getting everything done. A knock came at my door before it opened. "Hey princess. We are about  
to go." Theo said as Blaise and George walked in behind him. I started to tear up before I tackled them into hugs. "Please be safe, both of you. I can't lose anymore family to this man." I whispered which resulted in both of them hugging me tighter  
and kiss my head. "We promise." They said before leaving into the night. George pulled me into a hug as I started to sob. "They will be safe Elena." He said trying to soothe me which made me give a watery smile. "Thanks George. I'm going to go to  
bed." I said which made him nod and leave my room closing the door behind him. As I got ready for bed I received a text from Embry saying he was going to be home tomorrow because he was sick with a really high fever but wants to eat everything in  
site. I bit my lip before sending him a reply back saying I hoped he gets better soon. Then I sent a text to Sam telling him what Embry told me. I received a text back saying he will watch Embry to make sure he was okay before I fell asleep dreaming  
of a beautiful wolf that looked like me but bigger like the pack.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

I haven't heard from Embry the last month which scares me. I heard from Quil that Bella has been down on the Rez more often hanging around Jacob Black. Sam has informed me that Jake was showing signs of changing soon which made me feel bad for Bella,  
/but every time I asked about Embry he would change the subject.

I was currently closing up the dance studio so I could dance away my thoughts and feelings in peace. George was working late creating a new line of products for his stores, and I was already ahead on all my coursework for both muggle college and my healers  
/work. In the last month, George's brother Charlie has come to live with us under the name Connor Cullen. His cover is that he is "Fred's" older brother who has been searching for him for years. Charlie helps out being a handy man on the Rez as well  
/as helping me with some of my dance classes. I had never met Charlie before but I wish I had sooner. He's really laid back and pleasant to be around. George and him are a riot together especially with fire whiskey involved.

I smiled at that memory before I started up my warm up CD stretching before Charlie comes to pick me up. The song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson came on and I closed my eyes feeling the melody hit my core. I sang the song as I danced Contemporary to it.  
/"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll  
/take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway." I sang out not hearing Charlie come in and watch me from the doorway. This song resonated with me and grew to become my favorite when I heard it.

I heard clapping from the doorway once I finished dancing and singing. I snapped my head that way to see Charlie smiling at me. "That was beautiful Ellie." He said taking off his jacket and transforming his shoes to dance shoes so we could get ready for  
/the Spring Art Festival. Our classes were going to perform to help raise money to expand the school and help the art program at La Push. Charlie and I were performing with each group plus we have a solo at the beginning to kick it off. We were dancing  
/a contemporary freestyle type of dance to Where Is The Love by Black Eyed Peas featuring Justin Timberlake. This song was more of a statement for us since our loved ones were fighting in a war no one knows about.

We practiced at the studio for about another hour before I received a call from George asking where we were at because it was dinner time. Charlie and I locked up the studio and saw Paul in the tree line talking to someone who looked familiar. I brushed  
/it off as Charlie and I got into our cars heading home. When we got home George was waiting on the front porch with a glass of fire whiskey. "Y'all are getting home late. Everything alright?" Asked George raising an eye brow. Before I could answer,  
/Charlie smirked and winked at me saying, "we were having hit passionae sex George, you should know that by now." I rolled my eyes as they started to laugh. I went into the kitchen and started to make a homemade pizza turning on my music playlist.  
/I started to dance and sing Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Backstreet Boys pressing the dough onto a pan. When I finished creating the pizzaand putting it in the oven, I heard my phone ring. I wiped my hands off and saw it was a text

from Embry. I opened it and my heart broke.

 _ **Embry: Elena, I'm so sorry to do this but I can't be seen with a pale face like you again. The rumors about me being a bastard child is enough as is, but I can't handle more rumors about us being "together." Never text this number again. You're pathetic if you thought I truly cared.**_

I dropped my phone in tears and ran up to my room slamming my door. I locked my door sliding down to the ground crying and screaming. I felt so used and betrayed because I thought him becoming a wolf would bring us closer and not tear us apart. I heard  
/George and Charlie calling Sam asking him to explain the text they saw on my phone. I slowly made my way to my bed feeling empty inside. _You knew deep down you weren't anything special so why care_ I thought as the song Like Toy Soldiers  
/by Eminem popped into my head. _I'm a Malfoy. No more emotions. Wear a mask._ I thought feeling the strength of being empty again. I unlocked my door and made it back downstairs to see George and Charlie yelling at Sam in the backyard.I

pulled out the pizza and cut it. I grabbed my phone deleting all the packs number and walked outside which made three look at me. "Elena. I'll set him straight. He should have never said those things. He doesn't know you know the secret." Sam said  
/trying to come at me and hug me. I took a step back and gave him a glare saying, "You and the pack are no longer welcome here. Tell him messaged received. I'll move on, but will he?" Sam lowered his gave and walked away as I went up to my room again  
/to go to sleep.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I was pissed off running back to mine and Emily's house where the pack was waiting. _How dare he_ I thought angrily changing back to myself pulling on my cutoffs. I slammed open my door seeing Emily serving the jerk who cost us a valuable friendship  
/and ally. "How dare you!" I bellowed at Embry who started to coward in front of me. Jared, Paul, Emily, and Kim were surprised I yelled at anyone. "What did I do?" Embry asked which made me growl and drag him outside. Everyone followed as I shifted  
/to my wolf and growled at him to get him to change. Everyone changed as I showed him the text from Elena's phone then her reaction to seeing me on their land.

Embry whimpered and sunk to the ground as Paul, Jared, and Sam started growling at him. "You told me to cut ties Sam. I didn't know she knew about us. I said what I needed to say to get her to not chase me because that's the kind of person she is." Embry  
/whimpered which made me feel guilty for this whole thing. "You need to fix this kid. She is a great ally." Paul said which shocked us all since we thought he didn't like her. I let her secret slip to Embry which made him start to growl. "She's lied  
/to me this whole time, and you want me to apologize!" He bellowed making me growl out an alpha order to stop.

"She has no choice but to keep herself hidden Embry Call. She's being hunted." I said as we all started to calm down enough to change back. We all got into our cutoffs and headed back inside. "Please Embry. Just fix this." I said as he looked down nodding  
/accepting he messed up.


	23. Chapter 23

**This will be the update on the Order and Voldemort. Next one we will be heading back in to see if Embry can try to fix things with Elena. Update in my personal life. My son was tested and found out he has trouble with his sensory skill to speak right, even though he says things pretty clearly to me. He now is going to see a speech therapist. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

(Voldemort POV)

I sat staring at the fire debating on creating new horcroxes as a security measure or not when I was interrupted by Nott and Zambini. "My lord." They said bowing as I waved my hand signally for them to speed up why they were in my presence. "We found  
the girl in North America, but she is being protected by the Order." Nott said as Zambini stood behind him nodding his head. "Who protects the girl?" I asked rising up from my chair smirking knowing we are close to success. "George Weasley my lord.  
She blindly trusts us still and has accepted us into her home." Zambini said as Nott took a step back.

I sneered at the name. Those damn blood traitors and their Gryffindor nobility. "Leave me. I must come up with a plan. I'll cal for you and the others once I figure out a way to get my wife." I said as they left the room. _You can run Elena, but you can't hide from me. When I find you, you'll be punished for leaving me._ I  
thought staring back into the fire.

* * *

(Theo POV)

"We need to head to headquarters now to tell the Order his plan. They need to be ready to protect her and the others in La Push." I said to Blaise as we flooded from the Nott mansion to headquarters. The rest of the Order was there waiting in the kitchen  
for us. "Where have you been?" Draco demanded standing up while his very pregnant wife sat beside him sighing at his temper. "You-Know-Who demanded an audience. He knows she's in hiding with George Weasley in North America. What he doesn't know is  
Charlie is with them and that they the strongest wards up I've ever seen. It's stronger than Hogwart's wards during the second war." I reported taking my seat and Blaise following me as Draco sat down in a huff.

"We received word from Charlie the other night that Elena is not coping well with something going on in her life there, but wouldn't tell us what. Draco, what do you think on this matter? What should we do?" Harry asked which made Draco turn red in rage.  
"What do you mean not coping well?" Draco asked absolutely seething turning his glare onto Blaise and myself. "We weren't there long but she looked happy with life a month ago. She's in college, working on healer courses, and a dance teacher." I said  
shrinking back into my chair. "Draco sit." Commanded Astoria finally getting fed up with his attitude. Draco sat down stunned and stared down at the table. "Does anyone know if she has a boyfriend?" She asked making most of the guys in the room growl  
as the women roll their eyes.

"I don't think she did when we were there." Blaise said drinking fire whiskey from his flask. "Why aren't the Cullens there?" Draco asked which made me wince because George explained that to myself and Blaise. "Well, you see, the thing is..." Blaise stuttered  
out making me roll my eyes then say, "they skipped town and she lives with the Weasley brothers in La Push now fully protected by a pack of wolves. Coolest thing I've seen ever by the way." There was silence before the glass vase on the table shattered.  
"SH'S WHAT!" Draco screamed making everyone but me flinch. "Draco. She's safe and protected. Not only does she have Order members with her, she's completed her training plus has a pack of wolves protecting her." I said which seemed to calm him down  
some.

"What do you mean by wolves?" Hermione asked holding hers and Ron's daughter as she slept. "Not werewolves right?" Ginny asked rubbing her swollen pregnant belly soothing their son from kicking their mom in the ribs again. "No not werewolves. They are  
La Push tribe members that shape shift into wolves. Only certain bloodlines have that gene to allow it and it's activated by vampires being near their town. At least that's what George told us." I explained which made everyone relax. "Do you think  
You-Know-Who will go after her?" Harry asked which made Blaiseand I cringe. "We aren't sure Harry. He's planning right now." Blaise said which made everyone silent.

"We need to prepare for war. She needs to be protected at all costs." Harry said dismissing the meeting and making war preparations with Draco since he was close to the Dark Lord before.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. The election came up and happened. I needed to step away and do last minute research on all people running to make sure I felt I was making the right choice for my son and I. Gonna try to start releasing a chapter at least once a week. Key word is try. My son is now in speech therapy and my school work is piling : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

I awoke the next day feeling hollow inside. _Why would he treat me like that_ I thought as tears came to my eyes. _No stop thinking about him. Tomorrow is the festival. I'll be damned if he ruins this._ I thought bitterly as I slowly  
got out of bed and ready for the long day ahead of me. I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Charlie and George asleep at the dinner table with the wizarding radio out listening to the deaths and missing persons of the people in Britian. I started  
to make egg benedict when I froze hearing the name Bill Weasley on missing persons. I dropped the glass I was holding. It shattered on the floor as tears sprang to my eyes. The noise awoke the boys, and they realized what happened.

"El. It's gonna be okay." George whispered making me cry out, "All I do is ruin people's lives!" I took off running, leaving my phone and wand in the house, into the woods not looking back. I ran four what felt like hours before sinking to the ground  
screaming out in anguish. "Why Merlin? Why punish them for protecting me? Why punish others for being near me?" I screamed out questioning my existence when I heard a twig snap. I looked up to see Jared's wolf and another wolf with him. I figured  
it must be Embry which made me cry even harder. "Please just leave me Jared. I'm not worth protecting anymore." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself.

After the silence, I felt warm arms bring me into a hug. I cried into the person's chest until my eyes dried up. "Are you okay?" I heard above me which made me look up and freeze. I was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. The world  
around me faded staring into those eyes, and then the world around me crashed realizing it was Embry. I pushed myself away and hugged myself stepping away from him. "I'm fine." I spat out looking at the ground trying to ignore the pain in my chest.  
"El..." started Embry before I turned away walking towards the house. I made it to the tree line before I felt a warm hand grab mine. I turned to see Embry and Jared. "What do you want with me?" I asked harshly making them frown.

"Please El..." Embry started as I snapped, "It's Miss Hale to you and everyone else." Embry sighed then said, "Please just let me explain." I glared at him as Jared cleared his threat gaining our attention. "Elena. Please let him explain. It's truly Sam's  
fault for not ex..." Jared started to say when I blew up. "SAM'S FAULT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SAM DIDNT TELL HIM TO SAY THOSE NASTY THINGS TO ME. I TOLD SAM TO LEAVE US BE. NOW I'M TELLING YOU. LEAVE MY PROPERTY!" I screamed and felt something inside  
me break. I looked at Embry and saw he was pained and visibly upset before I turned around and ran back into the house. Charlie and George, upon my arrival in the kitchen, acted like they weren't watching me from the window. "You going to be okay  
El?" Charlie asked softly and when I looked at him I cringed at the pity in his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm a Malfoy. I've been through worse." I said going back upstairs to grab my dance bag for the day.

Charlie and I left for the day to go help set up the stage we were to dance on tomorrow afternoon. We made it to the auditorium and saw the pack their helping move things around. I huffed and went to the sound booth to start setting up the music while  
Charlie talked to the guys in low tones. I put my warm up track on and went onto stage to stretch out before my classes show up for rehearsals. Paul stormed over to me and all I did was ignore him. "What the fuck is wrong with you Elena?" He asked  
in an angry condescending tone which made me scoff. "Fuck off Lahtoe. I've got class starting in 10 minutes and do not need it smelling like dog up here. So shoo." I said as he started to shake and growl. "Paul, quit it." Sam ordéred making him stop  
shaking but he kept glaring.

"Elena. I apologize for not telling him the truth from get go. Please forgive him and us." Sam said quietly which made me laugh hysterically. "You think I want a damn apology? No. I don't want to feel inferior but your new wolf decided to hit a homerun  
in that field by bringing up my ethnicity and how much of an embarrassment it is to be seen with a pale face like me." I growled out making the boys step back and lower their gazes to the floor. "Miss Hale, I apologize for ever making you feel that  
way. Please let me make it up to you." Embry said looking up at me which made me tear up. "I don't know if I can let you near me again." I said softly as a couple of tears slid down my face. I wiped my tears and turned around to finish my stretches.  
The boys finished what they were doing while Charlie started stretching with the first group of students to show up. "I'll text you later El." Embry said as I nodded my head before starting practice with the tots class.

By the time the day ended, Charlie and I were starving. My phone started ringing and I checked it to see Embry's name. I stared at the screen in Charlie's car when he sighed. "El. I love you like a little sister. You holding this anger in is bad for you.  
Just please listen to what they have to say whenever you're ready." He said as we pulled up to a small family owned restaurant on the Rez. We ate and were on the way home when we were suddenly ambushed. "Shit! Elena, I need to you hide. Do not fight.  
Run!" Charlie demanded as he slammed on the brakes near the woods and we started to run drawing the Death Eaters away from the main road. Charlie while running and defending us was able to send a message through the DA coins for back up. I heard rustling  
in front of us at a clearing and grabbed Charlie throwing up a protection spell around us.

I started to panic when I saw familiar fur take off through the trees and at the Death Eaters. "SAM!" I screamed as I saw the others start attacking the other followers. We heard popping noises as some of the Order appeared and Death Eaters were fleeing  
the scene. I sobbed seeing Sam whimpering that he attacked someone who wasn't a vampire. "I'm so sorry Sam." I whispered out as I slide to the ground. "Elena!" I heard someone yell and slide up next to me. I looked up to see Embry looking over my  
body cautiously thinking I was hurt. "Oh Embry." I said leaning into his chest crying that I had been found by the enemy.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am sooo so sorry for the delay in this chapter. Had a rough month between my son's doctor appointments, school, holidays, and trying to find a job. Between all that I lost some hope on this story but I think I've found a way to twist it a bit. This chapter won't be long, but it's more of a filler until he next : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but do own Elena.**

* * *

Charlie and Sam went to go get his car while Embry picked me up and ran towards the house with the protection of the Order and the rest of the pack. When we got back to the house, Charlie and Sam were there waiting by the wards to allow everyone in. I  
started to wiggle in Embry's arms signaling to be let down. I walked over to Charlie and started to assess his wounds before using my wandlessmagic to heal him up. The pack stared at him with their jaws dropped while I asked the other Order members  
if they needed help. As I helped heal up the rest of the group I started to feel exhausted.

George showed up with the rest of the Order who helped protect the wizarding village near the house when my vision started to get blurry and I felt pain ripple through my skull. _**Elena. You can't hide from me. I will get you. I will kill your family and friends if I have to.**_ I  
heard his voice say in my head as I dropped to my knees crying out in pain. Embry grunted at the pain as he cradled me to his body. "He's somewhere close." I whispered out to the Order which put them on high alert and surrounded me staring out at  
the forest. "Who?" Embry asked which made Sam tense up. "There are things we haven't told you Embry, but now isn't the time." Sam said keeping his eyes on the forest for movement.

"He can't come through the barrier without permission from myself or George." I said which made Embry freeze and ask, "who's George?" "Let's all of us move to the house to explain the situation more." Said one of the Order members from behind us. We all  
tracked up to the house to lounge around the living room. Embry sat me down on his lap which made someone growl on my right. I turned and gasped seeing Draco for the first time in almost a year. "Is it really you?" I asked choking back a sob as he  
looked at me with the signature Malfoy smirk. "Of course Ellie. Haven't you missed me?" He asked as I launched myself into his arms sobbing. Embry got jealous and started to shake before he realized we looked alike. "Charlie, we are sort we didn't  
arrive sooner to deflect their attack." Said Minerva while Charlie brushed off the comment.

"What's going on Sam?" Growled Embry standing up shaking which made Paul and Jared grab him dragging him back outside in case he shifts. "Excuse us for a minute Elena." Sam said following them out. Everyone heard two rips and jumped grabbing their wands,  
besides Elena, George, and Charlie. "What was that noise?" Asked Draco which made me giggle. "They shifted." George stated going out onto the back porch to watch them wrestle and fight. "Hey Charlie, $10 says Sam beats him." George said which Charlie,  
sadly, took the bait and said, "No way. Embry has this in the bag." Everyone came outside to watch them fight in awe while Jared and Paul started to laugh at the expressions.

After about 10 minutes, Sam put an end to the fight and won which made George whoop in victory. Charlie sighed and handed over a $10 bill. "Nice doing business with you sucker." George said earning a smack to the back of the head from me. The two wolves  
whined which made me sigh. "We all need to talk in the living room. Charlie, could you get them a pair of shorts each so they can change back?" Charlie nodded apparating upstairs which everyone else went to the living room. The pack joined us after  
Sam and Embry got dressed. "Would you like us to start or them?" Asked Draco looking to me for an answer. "You all Draco. They need to know the truth before you learn their secret." I said making him sigh before kissing my forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

**"Sorry it's been so long everyone. This will be my last update until sometime next week. I hope everyone hadfun celebrating the holidays! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, words, or phrases but do own Elena.**

* * *

"Everyone is going to need to sit down and get comfortable. This is goin to be a long night." McGonagell said as we all got comfortable on the couches. "First off, my name is Minerva McGonagell. I'm Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Students all across Europe and the world come to attend this school if they are witches and wizards. All of the witches and wizards you see before you have graduated from the school and allowed to use magic in the magic community. Before I was Headmistress,  
I taught Transfiguration which I'll demonstrate later. I've been through all the wars in our world against two vile men, one of which has been resurrected somehow. This man is after Elena so he can produce an heir and then get rid of the world with muggleborns  
and half bloods." She said which made Sam raise his hand for a question. "Yes..." she asked trailing off for Sam to say, "I'm Sam Uley ma'am. Can you explain the differences later of muggleborns, half bloods, and pure bloods? Elena tried to touch base  
on it before, but I still do not understand enough to inform my pack what it means."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head before continuing, "Elena is a pure blood through the Malfoy line. The Malfoy family has aligned themselves with the light during the end of the last war and this war, but before they aligned with this man to defeat  
Harry Potter. He defeated this man as an infant and as an adult with the help of The Order of Phoenix. The Order has spies that are infiltrated behind enemy lines leaking us information to try and save as many innocents we can. This man has chosen  
Elena to be the one to produce his heir so that's why she was hiding with the Cullen family." At the mention of the Cullens, all the wolves growled which made some of the Order cringe and grab their wands. "I'm sorry we scared you. The Cullens and  
our Rez have a history that will be explained later." Sam said easing everyone.

"The Order of Phoenix was established by a man named Albus Dumbledor. He sadly was killed during the third wizarding war protecting young Mr. Potter. Many have died to free us from the Dark Arts and dark wizards. The proverbial bad guys are called Death  
Eaters. They have billowing black cloaks and wear white masks. We have two men risking their lives as spies to try and give us the coordinates of an attack for us to save the innocents. I think your pack might have met those two gentlemen. Mr. Zambini  
and Mr. Knott." She said which made Paul and Jared smile before Jared answer, "Yes ma'am. They were pretty cool after we got to know them." She smiled when my brother decided to get cocky and cop an attitude. I grabbed his arm and shook my head which  
made Embry growl. "I think it's time to introduce ourselves starting with the oldest Mr. Weasley." Minerva said making Arthur step forward. "I'm Arthur Weasley. I work at the Ministry of Magic in the muggle division. Elena, may I ask you questions  
about your stay in the muggle world? Must be fascinating to live here." He said making Charlie and George laugh until tears were in their eyes.

I blushed profusely and nodded my head before Charliestepped forward, "I'm Charlie Weasley, even though the pack knows me as Conner Cullen. I'm a dragon tamer in Romania." "Holy shit! Dragons are real!" Screamed Paul making him blush that he screamed  
that out loud. Everyone laughed as Charlie answered his questions. "I'm George Weasley but the pack knows me as Fred Cullen. I own my own joke shop in the wizarding community between the two Reservations. I opened those shops with my twin Fred, but  
he was killed during the last war." George said which everyone then took a moment of silence for Fred. Last but not least it was Draco's turn. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm Elena's brother. I'm currently in hiding so the Dark Lord can not kill off the  
Malfoy line. Now who are you to protect my sister?" He said glaring directly at Embry making me blush harder.

Sam raised his hand up to silence the growling from the pack before staring at Draco blankly. "My name is Sam Uley, and I'm the alpha of the pack here in La Push. We are shape shifters, and our legends are of wolves. Only those with the bloodline trait  
will change when the enemy moves onto or close to our territory. The Cullens are our natural enemy but we have a treaty with them that they do not step foot on our land while we do not intrude on theirs. The treaty stays in tact as long as they do  
not hunt on our land or change or feed from humans. My pack includes my beta Jared Cameron, Paul Lahtoe, and our newest recruit Embry Call. Two boys are showing signs of shifting soon. Their names are Jacob Black and Quil Aterra. Do any of you have  
any questions?" Sam said when my brother jumped up and yelled, "EXPLAIN WHY HE KEEPS LOOKING LIKE THAT AT MY SISTER!"

Sam and Embry cringed while I blushed as the others laughed. "You have to promise not to do anything drastic." Sam said as everyone noticed his tone turned serious. "What I'm about to tell you is our most absolute law in the pack and tribe." Paul snorted  
as he got up saying, "I don't need to hear this again so I'll go patrol for the red head again." He left the room as everyone turned to Draco and Sam. "I will not promise anything since it pertains to my sister." Draco stated folding his arms glaring  
at Sam as Sam sighed. "Embry has imprinted on Elena. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate only so much deeper than that. It's like she is your universe and the only thing keeping you alive and breathing. Pack law states imprints can not be harmed  
since it harms the wolf as well. It's supposed to be rare but so far three of the four wolves have foundtheir imprintee." Sam explained as Draco started to shake and turn red in the face. I was stunned and looked at Embry who was blushing watching  
my reaction. I started to smile until Draco turned to me and blew up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters, phrases, or words but own Elena.**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU TARNISH THE MALFOY NAME!" Draco screamed at me causing Embry to growl. Sam held up a hand at him then directed his attention to Draco. "Imprinting is not by choice for the wolf, but the imprintee decides what we are to them." Sam said which  
only made Draco angrier. "ELENA! You will cut ties and keep the pure blood line alive!" He screamed at me which began to make me angry. All the Weasley groaned knowing my views on this and took a seat to watch the show. "I bet Elena will whoop his  
bloody arse." George said to Charlie who took the bet saying Draco would win.

I slowly got to my feet and glared directly at him. "Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be with?" I asked seething beneath the mask I put up. "I am the head of this family, and I'm commanding you to cut ties! I will be accepting marriage contracts  
for you from all pure blood families." He stated which finally set me off. "Fuck you Drake! You aren't father! I thought you wanted better for me! I want to find love, not fucking money you twit! I want to be a dance teacher like I have been the past  
couple of months. I want to be a healer in our world or open my own dance studio here in the muggle world. You can't even begin to try and stop me until the war is over either. So shut up and enjoy being here, or get the fuck out of my house!" I yelled  
with tears finally sliding down my face. Draco's face went blank halfway through my yelling when he decided to leave.

Everyone just stared at me waiting for me to calm down. I looked down trying to hide the hurt on my face and asked, "Headmistress McGonagell, may I please be excused?" She said yes, and I took off running up to my room. I slammed my door shut and flopped  
onto my bed, screaming into my pillows. Once I was finished screaming there was a knock at my door. "Go away." I mumbled turning away from the door so whoever it was couldn't see my silent tears. The door opened and closed which made my close my eyes  
waiting to find out who decided to interrupt my moping.

"Elena, please talk to me." Came Embry's voice by my door. I stayed silent not knowing what to say to him. He sighed before sitting down near my door waiting for me to initiate this talk. I'm not sure how much time passed by before I heard Embry start  
snoring softly by my door. I turned over to look at him and see if he was playing or not. He looked more muscular and taller leaning against the door sleeping. 'Damn he looks good.' I thought blushing and realizing I needed to make a choice if I wanted  
him around me or not especially now that I know I'm his imprint.


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologize deeply for how long it takes me to update. I was just recently dumped by the guy I was dating for a year and a half so I've been trying to get back into my happy mind frame. So if my story seems more doom and glum, let me know. On a positive note, I am now a substitute teacher for my old school district so yay I found a nice job. Also positive, my son is cleared to start pre school in the fall at 3 years old. That is my proud mommy moment before I cried picturing him getting on a school bus. Ugh hormones lol. I think I'm going to stop doing the disclaimer since by this point of the story, you all realize that anything related to twilight or Harry Potter is not my ideas lol.**

* * *

I ended up falling asleep thinking about how I should approach Embry on our imprint bond. We were awoken by Charlie apparating into my room. "We were wondering what happened to you two. It's been three hours since Embry came upstairs. The Order left two  
hours ago because there is a raid going on back in Diagon Alley." Charlie said which caused Embry to blush and myself to groan over the fact George was going to have a hay day with this.

We left my room and went downstairs to see Jared and George relaxing in the living room. When they saw us walk in they both smirked. "Shut it or I won't make you food!" I snapped stomping into the kitchen while the guys laughed. Embry slipped into the  
kitchen and sat at the island watching me prep some chicken to be baked in the oven. "We really need to talk El." He said making me tense up before pounding out the chicken. "What do you want me to say?" I whispered placing the chicken into the pan  
and putting it in the oven. Embry stood up and trapped my body to the counter/sink staring into my eyes. "Tell me you feel the pull too." He said leaning his face down towards mine. I blushed and closed my eyes meeting him halfway giving him a chaste  
kiss.

Just like the movies described. I swear I felt fireworks explode the moment our lips met. We both groaned as he pulled me closer to his body. We pulled away about a minute later and just stared at each other. "Wow." I whispered as he smiled and brushed  
a strand of hair behind my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked making me blush and realize what I just did. I gasped and pushed him away as the timer dinged on food. I turned away and got all the food prepped on the table to serve, tearing  
up knowing that I just messed up. "El, why are you crying?" Embry asked in alarm which alerted the others in the other room who busted into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend for you, or because of the imprint?" I asked somewhat harshly making Jared and Embry flinch. I took that as my answer and took my departure. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore guys. Dig in." I fled the kitchen back  
to my room where I magically locked my room so I could think in silence.

* * *

(Embry POV)

I don't know what happened. She knows she's my imprint, but why did she run. Those thoughts kept running through my head when I finally heard Charlie and Jared groan. George was already happily eating dinner waiting to hear what happened. "I don't know  
what I did wrong. We kissed and then I asked her to be mine." I said which made Jared slam his head into the table. "That's where you messed up Embry." Charlie said as he fixed himself a plate. "What do you mean?" I asked finally getting some food  
as well as Jared. "Kim did the same thing she did. She thinks the only reason I was asking was because of the imprint." Jared explained making me groan realizing that is how it sounded. "But Iveliked her since the day I met her. How can I fix  
this?" I asked suddenly losing my appetite.


	29. Chapter 29

**First of all, I'm truly sorry for how long it took me to update this. I've written half the chapter then scrapped it because I didn't like it multiple time. Plus a bunch of personal stuff happened in my life. Secondly, I'm thinking of two other stories I might write. One for Twilight and another for Harry Potter but during the Marauder Era. Lastly, For the next couple of chapters I will be bouncing back and forth between Elena's POV,Voldemort's POV, and Embry's POV. So at least that's three chapters for everyone. Yay! Again, I'm sorry for the super late chapter update.**

* * *

 **Voldemort POV**

 ****

I sat at the abandoned Malfoy manor waiting on my Death Eaters to bring me Elena. _She's acting like a true Slytherin by avoiding the inevitable_ I thought smirking while smirking at the fire. Multiple pops were heard outside on the grounds and quite  
whispers. I sighed hearing their thoughts clearly. My most trusted Death Eaters have failed me yet again.

I arose from my seat and stalked towards the door they were afraid to come through. "Ah, I've seen you returned. Now where is my wife?" I stated rhetorically as Goyle reluctantly started to answer. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screamed killing Goyle off as the  
other Death Eaters stayed quiet and facing me.

"You have failed me yet again my faithful servants. Does anyone have anything useful to tell me?" I asked seething before I killed anymore of my followers. Nott stepped forward and stated, "The Order came to rescue her before we could snatch her. It's  
like they knew of her location and that she was in trouble. Charlie Weasley was with her so she has protection all the time. We were not prepared for the Order to attack my lord, but we will be next time." Nott purposely left out that the pack helped  
chase them off since the others sent on this mission thinks they were just big animals.

I hmmed in response and went back to my chair by the fire. My followers surrounded me as I thought out our next step. "I think we need to start recruiting the wizards over there to keep an eye on them so we can attack better next time. Nott and Zambini  
will lead the next mission by themselves. Do not disappoint me gentlemenor you'll end up like Goyle." I said as all the followers bowed and started to leave the two boys behind.

"Gentlemen. I think it's time for you two to become spies and go undercover in America to get close to Elena. She trusts you since you all are so close. Plus you can start recruiting followers to our cause while you are over there. Do you understand?"  
I said as they bowed and left immediately back to La Push, Washington.

 _You will be mine Elena. I'm not afraid to kill those around you._ I thought gleefully as I resumed staring at the fire.


	30. Chapter 30

Embry POV

It's been three weeks since I've heard from Elena or seen her. I've patrolled around her house just in hopes I could just see her to calm my wolf down, but I guess I'm not so lucky.

 _Dude stop moping. She isn't worth it._ Muttered Jacob in my mind as he started to think about Bella again. I growled and ignored him as I caught whiff of the leach we've been smelling for weeks. I howled and signaled the smell was heading towards  
Forks.

We all chased the dark skinned leach to a field and regretted doing so by smelling Bella. _Damn it Bella._ Jacob thought as we saw the leach ready to strike and attack Bella. That's when Sam signaled us to make our appearance. Bella and the leach  
looked freaked out. We chased the leach while Jake stayed back a couple minutes making sure she got out of the woods.

When we headed back to La Push, we caught the smell of Elena's blood. I went into a panicked frenzy. _Sam, where is she? Is she okay?_ I panicked at him making him use an alpha command to calm all of us down. _Search her out everyone, and monitor the situation before shifting._ Sam  
commanded before we all took off in different directions.

My imprint pulled told me to head towards the woods behind her house. When I got there, I was physically pained to see her in the state she was in. _Sam, I'm gonna need a lot of help here. Two of us are going to need to carry her to her house while another goes and gets Charlie._ I  
said as I transformed and started to check her injuries.

 _No bite marks, thank god. So many lacerations, weak pulse, and super pale._ I thought as her eyes fluttered open. Her normally beautifully blue eyes were hazy as she looked to me. "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger Embry. I do love you. I'm sor..."  
she said as she passed out going limp in my arms. I started to cry thinking she loves me but I let her get hurt. Jared showed up and transformed assessing the situation like I did. "We need to hurry and get her back into the barrier of her house,  
and get Charlie to heal her up." Jared said slowly lifting her with me as we jogged in time back to her house. The moment we got in view, the other wolves showed up with Charlie.

"Shit. She was attacked by dark arts. I know that spell anywhere." Charlie said as he muttered the spell over her body which closed up the lacerations. I was able to breathe again knowing she wasn't going to die of blood loss. "Sam, in the house in the  
kitchen cabinet above the stove, there are potions. Bring me the red colored one that smells like iron. It'll replenish her blood quicker." Charlie said as Sam took off into the house. Paul looked worried and angry, while Jacob looked bored being  
there. I started to growl in his direction which alarmed Jared since I'm the most mellow wolf normally.

"If you don't want to be here Jacob then go. Go find your precious Bella, while my imprint could possibly die." I snarled out shocking Sam who just reappeared with the potion in hand. "First off, Jacob go back on patrol with Paul. Got a call from Old  
Quil, Quil might be changing soon. Secondly, here Charlie. This smells nasty." Sam said making Charlie laugh. "You think it smells bad, but it tastes worse." Charlie said coaxing Elena to drink the potion. Her face scrunched up but she soon relaxed  
as color started to come back to her body. We all sighed in relief until we heard multiple apparition pops ring in the house. Charlie whirled around with his wand ready to attack whoever it was as Sam and Jared moved away from Elena and I transforming  
back into wolves.

George ran outside with some of the Order members seeing us ready to attack. "Is everyone okay?" Asked George as everyone relaxed knowing we were all safe. "Elena was attacked and someone used Severus Snape's attack on her. I fixed her up and gave her  
a blood replenishing potion. We are waiting for her to wake up." Charlie said as everyone stiffened, besides the pack, at the mention of whatever hurt my Elena.


End file.
